Castle's Secret: The Man Behind the Badge
by Becky'sGirl
Summary: Set near the end of S2, Castle has a confrontation with Demming before leaving the 12th. After some confusion and investigation, the team learns that there is much more to Castle than meets the eye, and that it somehow relates to their current case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is based on the following single short chapter written by restoringthestory, who posted this sometime ago and then kindly offered to let others finish or "adopt" the story. After reading restoringthestory's work, I became compelled to build on it and have, with the original author's permission, posted the original piece as Chapter one of my story. The remaining chapters, starting with Chapter 2, will be my own work – this is to serve as a basis/background for my story as well as due credit for the inspiration provided. The original story was titled Castle's Secret, and in the original author's note the offer/challenge to continue the story was referred to as The Man Behind The Badge – hence the name of my story is also a tribute to the original.

This story is mostly finished and is so far about 40 pages in my word processor. I only have internet access on the weekends, so it may be a few days between chapters but, since I hate unfinished stories, I will finish this as quickly as possible. This is my first time writing anything for fanfiction. I'd appreciate any feedback, whether complimentary or critical. This is unbeta'd except for my partner reading and offering suggestions. One last note – as I explained to the original author, I did change the final line of this story as I couldn't quite get going in that direction. I left the line as originally published in this chapter, but in italics. Chapter 2 will start at the same exact moment, but with a slightly different line.

Chapter 1

Richard Castle was mad, so mad that he wanted to hit something. Now, if you ask anyone that knows him they will say that he is as opposite to violent as you can get. He is a writer, not a fighter. However, in this case he really wanted to punch, rip, tear, something! It all started when that new detective appeared. Now, if his mother and daughter are to be believed, this was a very fine example of the male specimen. (Traitors) Dark hair smarts, tall. A regular mans man. Castle hated him for it. No longer was he the one that theories were bounced off of. He was a coffee boy, the kid that the adults told to go play when they were discussing something that they thought was above his head. It was so bad that the other people in the station were beginning to pity him! He was not there to be pitied! He was there to help, and to write a bestselling novel. Now, what the others at the station did not know is that he could have written this book without them. In reality the character of Nikki Heat was born the moment that he met Detective Beckett, not after shadowing her for a year. He had written books before without a "muse". The real reason that he wanted to shadow the detective was he wanted to be useful. He liked a good mystery, and he wanted to help solve some. The hot female detective that he was shadowing was just a perk of sorts. He looked around; there were the two detectives, huddled over by the board, trying to solve their latest case. He sighed. He knew who did it; it was just a matter of getting the high and mighty detectives over there to listen to him. He got up and walked over. Beckett was just leaning over to say something to Demming.

"Now, if you ask me…" Castle started.

"But we didn't" Demming cut him off.

Castle let a long breath out of his nose, 'Let it go, let it go' a voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother said in his head. He tried again.

"Now detective, I would like to remind you,"

"And I would like to remind you, Mr. Castle that you are not a detective, you are a shadow, and you have no place on this part of the case." Demming cut him off again. Castle looked at Beckett, hoping for some back up, she opened her mouth, as though to say something, looked at Demming, and the closed it again. Castle turned away, hurt. Turning around Demming spoke again,

"You should go back to your writing Castle; you have no idea what it means to be a cop." That did it. Castle sup on his heel, fist out, it connected with Demming's eye with a solid CRACK. The detective went down. The precinct was silent. Castle bent down and lifted Demming up. Righting him and dusting him off, he said,

"I would do a little more research before making assumptions about people Detective." He turned around, grabbing his coat from the chair next to Beckett's desk. Demming called after him

"More research, ha!, What police academy did you graduate from?"

Castle paused at the door

_"San Francisco Police Academy, class of 1988." With that final note, he walked onto the elevator and the doors closed._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again, this is based on restoringthehistory's Castle's Secret and is continued with the permission of the original author. Chapter 2 begins my original work. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot to disclaim earlier. I some furniture, kitchen gadgets, a few movies, and a ton of books, but nothing Castle.

Chapter 2

"SFPD, 1988. Goodbye Detectives, Captain" Richard Castle gave a smart salute in Montgomery's direction.

"Lieutenant." Captain Montgomery returned, with a salute of his own.

Kate, deciding she might as well indulge Castle's inner Drama Queen, said "Until tomorrow Castle."

There was no response.

"Castle?"

Richard Castle turned to the side, standing so he was partially shielded by the interior of the elevator, and said nothing. He merely stared blankly at the opposite wall as the doors closed.

Ryan and Esposito looked on, then at each other, and finally at Beckett. "What was that?" Esposito asked for them both, after a beat.

"Writer-boy got his panties in a wad when us real cops didn't want to play make-believe" Detective Demming said, still with a hand to his cheek where Castle's fist had connected minutes earlier.

Beckett watched as the doors closed on Castle, not sure herself what just happened. 'SFPD 1988?' she thought. 'What does that…wait, _Lieutenant_? What the…' Finally she called out "Captain!"

"Not now Detective." Montgomery turned to enter his office, somehow both more subdued and more tense than usual. Beckett turned to follow, only to be cut short a few steps later by the coldest voice she or her fellow detectives had ever heard from Captain Montgomery. "Is this regarding an ongoing case, Detective?"

"No Sir, but-"

"Is this regarding a personal matter that is an emergency, Detective?"

"No Sir, it's jus-"

"Then now is _not the time_ Detective. I believe you have a murder to solve." And with that the Captain of the 12th Precinct Homicide Division firmly shut and locked his door, leaving an eerily still and thoroughly confused team of Homicide Detectives wondering what, exactly, had just happened.

Detective Tom Demming, 12th Precinct Robbery Division, watched the exchange between his girlfriend and Captain Montgomery curiously. Once the Captain's door was shut, Demming returned his attention to the murder board. "The Captain's right, we have real work to do here."

Ryan turned to Esposito and stage-whispered "_We? _He does know he's not Homicide, right?"

Demming smiled and addressed Ryan, although he watched Kate closely. "Actually, I've been thinking about transferring. I've done Robbery for awhile now, I think I'd like a new challenge. And since the four of us work together so well, I was thinking of requesting a transfer to your team." As he said this, Demming's smile grew and his gaze settled on Beckett. "What do you think? We already make a great team."

The three Homicide Detectives all spoke at once. "The **four** of us?" "Hold on there Bro" "Wha-huh?" Well, mostly. Esposito decided it was up to him to translate for his boss. "Tom, man, we appreciate your help and all, but our team's all full up bro."

"Yeah" Ryan chimed in helpfully.

"What, you mean Castle? Come on man, he's not even a cop!"

Finally, Beckett's Detective-brain kicked back into gear. "Guys, focus. The Captain's right, we have a homicide to solve. Tom, thanks for your input but we gotta chase down some leads."

"Yeah, okay. See you tonight, right?"

"Ye-uh, yeah. See you. Ryan, Esposito let's get moving."

"Hey Javi" Ryan spoke up only after he and Esposito were in their police-issue sedan and headed out "…is it just me, or does it seem like som*e260.'s _seriously_ _off_ here man? I mean, Castle never says 'goodbye.' Says it's boring or something. And what was that whole thing about SFPD and Captain calling him Lieutenant?"

"I dunno bro, but you're right. Somethin definitely don't add up."

* * *

><p>"Captain Montgomery! Always a pleasure, how can I help you?"<p>

"Mr. Mayor, Mr. Castle just left." Roy couldn't believe his own words.

Chuckling, Mayor Robert Weldon asked about his friend and confidant "Is he in trouble again? What did he do this time?"

"No, Mr. Mayor, he _left_. He said 'Goodbye' "

"What happened? What exactly did he say? He never says 'Goodbye' "

"I don't know what brought it on yet, Sir, but he hit a Robbery Detective, Tom Demming. I got into the bullpen in time to hear him say "SFPD 1988" as he got on the elevator. Then he saluted and said 'Goodbye Detectives, Captain'"

Incredulous, the Mayor asked "He gave himself _up_? He made us all promise never to tell the 12th about…"

Montgomery cut in "I know Sir. I may have…complicated things - his address was so sharp that I saluted and called him Lieutenant. Then I locked my office door before anyone could ask about it, before calling you."

"Don't worry about it, Roy, he gave himself up first, not you" the Mayor reassured.

"Thank you Sir. Still…"

"I know. I'll deal with Ricky, you just handle your team."

"And when they ask?"

"I'll get back to you on that." With that, the Mayor hung up, then hung his head.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kate and Tom sat at their favorite diner as Tom regaled her with stories from his days at the 54th, where he first met Esposito. "So my partner comes flyin' around the corner…" Demming noticed that Kate's attention had wandered once again. "Kate? Kate, you with me?"<p>

"Wh-oh, sorry Tom, I uh this, it's just this case has me distracted. Sorry" Kate stumbled out an apology.

"Still no leads, huh? Anything I can do?"

"No, it's fine. It's just…I keep wondering what Castle was gonna say-"

"Seriously? He's a writer Kate. He makes stuff up for a living."

" I know, but he's…oddly helpful at times. Sometimes his crazy theories pay off, and he does think on his feet. Did I tell you about the time he Tazered a suspect? Only lead we had on a serial killer. We're about to bang on his door with the FBI, when the guy sees us from the alley where he's bringing in his groceries. Castle recognized him before any of us even saw the guy, jumped out of Agent Shaw's car with her Tazer and took him down before we even made it back to the car."

Demming couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So an unauthorized, unarmed civilian stole a Federal Agent's weapon, interfered in a chase, and used force to subdue someone he thought he recognized? Kate, you would have caught him on your own, you and your team. What if Castle had screwed up - again? The man's a loose cannon Kate, you're better off now that he's said goodbye." How could anyone not see that?

"He said 'Goodbye.' He never says 'goodbye.' Says 'Until tomorrow' is more hopeful" she murmured to herself. "And what did the Captain mean, anyway?"

"Who knows, he was probably indulging a rich supporter. Isn't that what this is all about anyway? Keeping the rich and powerful Mayor's rich and popular poker-buddy happy?"

"No, I mean yeah at first but it's more that that now. Tom, he really is like a member of the team now. I mean, he's saved my life more than once 'cause the stories he makes up keep him always looking for new connections or solutions." Kate was really getting worked up over this now, Tom saw.

"Okay, okay I believe you Kate" Tom placated. "You know him better than I do so if you say he's useful, I believe you."

Kate eased back into her seat. "Thanks."

"But he's still not a cop" Demming persisted.

Kate repeated Castle's parting words "SFPD 1988."

"Kate, he makes stuff…look, maybe we should stop talking about work for awhile okay?" Tom was getting frustrated. "Maybe if you take a break from work for a bit, you'll have better luck tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe you're right."

"What about this weekend, are you on call? I thought maybe we could spend the weekend together, where ever you want."

Absently, Kate replied "Um, yeah maybe. If I don't have any cases or anything, that might be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dad, I know you're not really okay, so stop saying you are."

"Okay, fine Alexis." Rick sighed. "I'm not okay but I will be. All right? Now can we please drop it?"

"Dad, it's not like you not to talk to me. I don't understand."

Rick stopped what he was doing and sat on the couch, motioning for Alexis to join him. Once she was safely tucked into his side, he said "Okay Pumpkin. I'll tell you what I can but I also need you to respect my privacy here. I know, Richard Castle and privacy don't usually go together. And I don't keep things from you usually. But just like there's some things you have to work out for yourself, or with Grams or your friends, this is something I have to handle on my own. Remember when you were with Owen and Talia showed up? Said they were old friends-"

Alexis cut in "And blah blah blah, yeah I remember her. And I remember what an _idiot_ he was for believing her," she finished.

"Exactly. If he had taken the time to research a little who she really was, maybe things would have gone differently."

"Right. So what, is someone saying something untrue about you? I mean that's not exactly new Dad. What is it this time…?"

Rick cut in. "Just the opposite. Someone, _several_ someone's in fact, refuse to see the truth for the image. Or apparently even to entertain the idea that there may _be_ a truth behind the image."

"Beckett?" his much-too-old young daughter asked.

"You're far too smart for my own good, Baby Bird. But, not just Beckett this time. And this concludes tonight's episode of Truth or Truth. You have homework, and I have plans to make." _And to unmake_ _for that matter_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Grams, he's talking in riddles and half-truths again" Alexis worried to Martha Rodgers.<p>

"I know dear. You and I both know that there's more to our Richard Castle than he lets on, but it's something he takes great pains to hide. And now that he doesn't want to anymore, at least with a select few, he's finding that he can't remember where he put the key when he locked himself in. And, maybe, he's played the part so well that he can't remember how to play himself anymore where it counts most."

"Beckett?"

"Beckett," Martha confirmed. "And, perhaps his audience is so used to him in his role that they have…forgotten that he is in fact just a man, much more, and perhaps much less, than his role."

"Beckett," again

"Yes Darling," Martha once again confirmed "but…well, I'm an actress, not a director, but I suspect there may be a new character in the wings we haven't yet seen on stage."

A light went off for Alexis: "The Robbery Detective! Schlemming!"

"Schlemming." Martha managed to conceal a hiss only through her years on stage.

* * *

><p>"Ricky!" Mayor Weldon answered his private line, hoping maybe he could get an idea what was going on.<p>

Richard Castle responded formally, and somewhat stiffly "Good evening Mr. Mayor."

_Mr. Mayor?_ Bob thought. "Mr. Mayor? So Roy was right, something did happen."

"No Bob, everything's fine, I just figured since this is an "official business" call I should be official."

"Rick, what the hell's goin' on? Roy called to tell me you left, went so far as to say 'goodbye' - did they do something to you there Ricky?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Bob, really. It's fine. It's just…let's just say it's run it's course. That's why I'm calling, to tell you that, no matter what rumors you may hear, there are to be no repercussions for the 12th about this. It's the old "it's me, not you" well in this case "them" break-up, okay? And, if Detective Demming wants to file charges I won't contest it either. No repercussions. Is that clear Bob?"

"Of course Ricky, but give me something to go on here. Roy said you gave yourself up. He's worried because he snapped to and called you Lieutenant."

"No repercussions Bob," Castle persisted. "I blew it up, not Roy. The Captain's a good man."

"But what's he tell 'em Rick? They're Detectives, they're gonna ask."

"Whatever he has to tell them to keep peace in his house, Bob. Doesn't really matter anymore anyway, since I'm not going back."

The Mayor paused and chewed on that statement a moment. "So this is really it, huh? You gonna tell Roy or am I?"

"Best coming from the Mayor, don't you think? Just tell the Captain that Mr. Castle appreciates his cooperation and that of his Detectives and wishes them well in their future endeavors. And Lanie Parrish, don't forget to mention Dr. Parrish, the M.E." Castle insisted.

"Okay, Ricky, if that's how you want to play it. See you at poker night?" he asked hopefully. Maybe he could get more info over a few rounds.

"No Bob, not this time. I've got other commitments."

"Like what?" Bob felt rather less hopeful now.

"Dunno yet, Bobby, but whatever they are, they won't be in New York."

Bobby. Did Rick really just call him Bobby? He hadn't called him that since…_well, let's just say Roy's right to be concerned and leave it at that. For now. I hope._ All Mayor Robert Weldon could do for now was hope that, wherever Richard Castle drifted off to, he'd eventually make his way back on course.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Detectives, a word in my office if you will." It was clearly not a request. "And here's the lovely Dr. Parrish, right on time Doc."

"Captain, not that I mind getting out of my metal bunker every now and again, but I don't remember the last time you summoned me here. What's goin on?"

Captain Montgomery waited until his top team, Detectives Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan and Medical Examiner Lanie Parrish were all situated in his office before closing, and for the second time in as many days locking, his door. "Dr. Parrish, thank you for coming. I know this is a little unexpected. If you would bear with me a moment," at this the Captain turned to Detective Beckett, "Detectives, where are we on the case?"

Beckett responded immediately, "Sir, we're running down leads but so far nothing's popped."

"We're kinda frustrated, to be honest, Sir," Esposito jumped in. He'd worked with Montgomery long enough, they both knew it wasn't meant to be disrespectful to either his immediate boss, Detective Beckett, or the Captain. It was just a sincere expression of frustration at not being able to make any progress yet.

"All right, Detectives, I know you're doing your best. Keep me informed, you always do."

"Actually, Sir," Ryan spoke for the first time "Esposito and I were kinda hoping maybe Castle would have some ideas when he came in later." Only Lanie noticed Kate's jaw clench the tiniest bit at that.

"Well, Ryan, that's why I've brought you all in here this morning. I received a call from the Mayor last night, and we decided it was only fair to give you all a personal heads-up before any kind of statement is made. Mayor Weldon spoke with Mr. Castle," at this all of the Detectives and the ME inhaled - he hadn't been "Mr. Castle" since the first case some 2 years ago. The Captain continued, "Mr. Castle has notified the City of New York that he will no longer be working with the NYPD. He has asked the Mayor and myself to thank you all, and Dr. Parrish he specifically stated that you were to be included in this, for all of your cooperation and assistance. Mr. Castle wishes you all well with all future endeavors. This afternoon, Mayor Weldon will be issuing a statement to the press that Mr. Castle's time with the 12th Precinct was a success both for the City and for Mr. Castle, and thanking the Precinct, the Homicide Division, and each of you by name for all of your hard work and dedication. The Mayor has asked me to be present for the issuing of the statement. I told him that I would pass on the messages, and that my best team is currently hard at work on a case and will not be able to be in attendance. His Honor understood - said if he never had to attend another of his own press statements he wouldn't do it either."

"Don't worry Ryan," Beckett said after a moment, not sure if she was reassuring Ryan or herself. "I'm sure if you call he'll be happy to bounce ideas around with you guys."

"Actually, Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle will be unreachable for the foreseeable future."

"What the hell Captain? Why? What's really going on here?"

Montgomery's "Captain" mask tottered a little at that. "I don't know Detective, why don't you tell me?"

"Sir?"

"You really wanna play it that way, Kate? Perhaps we should finish this in private."

"With all respect, Sir, Roy, we might as well all be here. You know it's just gonna filter through anyway, at least those of us directly involved will know what's really up."

"You sure you wanna do this Kate?"

Lanie stepped in. "Roy, Kate, if I get to have a vote I say let's just get it all out there on the table. Kate's right, the less speculation the better." All three Detectives nodded at that, supporting Lanie's statement.

"All right then. You wanna bring Demming up here too?"

"Demming? What's he got to do with it?" The boys looked at Kate in shock - were girls, even adult ones, really _that_ clueless sometimes? Lanie just gave her Imma-smak-u-ina-minnit glare.

"What's he got to do with it? Did it escape your attention yesterday that Mr. Castle and Detective Demming had an altercation? If so you need your eyes checked, 'cause from where I sat in my office it sure looked like you were right next to them when it happened."

"Yeah, Tom, uh, Detective Demming may have been a little inconsiderate towards Castle-"

"Castle decked Demming, Kate. And you're the only one in this room who heard what was said before hand, but we all watched what happened after. He turned around and walked out. Last night His Honor the Mayor gets a call from Mr. Castle saying "So long and thanks for all the fish," and if Demming wants to file charges he won't contest it, and…" the Captain seemed to catch himself mid-thought and stopped, but Ryan, ever the rapt audience, urged him to continue.

"And what, Sir?"

"And, Detective Ryan, Mr. Castle impressed upon His Honor that, no matter what rumors he might hear," at this he flashed a glance back at Kate, then to the others gathered in the room "there is to be, and I quote 'no repercussions for the 12th about this. It's the old "it's me, not you" well in this case "them" break-up, okay?" Whatever the hell happened out there, Mr. Castle is using his not inconsiderable influence with some very important people to make sure none of us here at the Precinct catch any shit about it. So, Kate, you still sure you want to finish this with your team?"

"They're my team Roy, whatever you have to say to me I trust them enough to hear it."

"You might want to think about what you have to say to me, Kate. Like I said, only you know what was actually said yesterday. You and Demming."

* * *

><p>"Detective Demming, thank you for joining us. I've just informed my Detectives and Dr. Parrish that Mr. Castle will not be returning to work with the NYPD-"<p>

"Well, see there Esposito, looks like your teams not "all full up" any more. Kate, it's the perfect time for me to put in for a transfer to your team, don't you think?"

"Now hold on a minute there Detective Demming," Captain Montgomery cut in, just before Ryan and Esposito started to lay into him. "One, this team has functioned beautifully for a long time and I don't feel too inclined to disrupt that any more than necessary here. Two, don't go making assumptions about how charitable I might be feeling just at the moment. I didn't call you in here for a job interview, you understand me?"

"Of course Captain, bad timing. I apologize."

"Speaking of apologies, there's only two people in this room that know what happened yesterday, and you're one of them. You wanna fill the rest of us in here Detective?"

"Captain, if you're worried I'm gonna retaliate against Castle for hitting me, don't. It's-"

Lanie scoffed out loud. Was he serious? "Are you serious?" What did Kate see in this guy again? Captain-mask fully back in place, Montgomery only had to glance briefly at Ryan and Esposito to tell them to let him take care of this. They knew he would.

"Detective Demming, I strongly suggest you start doing a lot more listening and a lot less talking." Beckett closed her eyes briefly, she'd rarely heard Roy Montgomery's voice sound so sharp when addressing his Detectives. He may have insisted, and probably correctly, that only she and Demming knew all of what happened yesterday, but clearly he knew something he wasn't sharing as well.

"Of course, Sir. What would you like to know?"

"I'd like to know why the hell my best team just lost it's best consultant, but for the moment I'll settle for you telling me what happened before your altercation with Mr. Castle."

"Sir, Ka - Detective Beckett and myself were at the murder board discussing theories. Cas, _Mr. _Castle interrupted with one of his smart remarks. I reminded Mr. Castle that we are trained detectives, and that he is not. I suggested he work on his book for a bit while we worked the case."

Kate muttered "You said 'You should go back to your writing Castle; you have no idea what it means to be a cop.' That's when Castle dec-uh, hit Detective Demming."

"Really. Was anything else said by Mr. Castle?" The Captain addressed Detective Beckett this time.

"When he first approached he said 'If you ask me' and Detective Demming cut him off and said we didn't. Mr. Castle then said 'Now Detective, I would like to remind you-' Demming cut him off again reminding Mr. Castle that we are Detectives and he is not." Clearly Kate's experience in doing interrogations made her a good subject for one, as well.

"And then he told Mr. Castle he has no idea what it means to be a cop." Montgomery finished.

"That's right Sir."

"Detective Demming, you're a damn fool and right now I'm sorely tempted to bust you back down to patrol. You do realize that this is a Homicide unit, and you are not a Homicide Detective, do you not?"

"That's what I said," Ryan jumped in, then seemed to realize he'd spoken aloud. "*Ahem* Sorry Sir."

Montgomery returned his attention to Demming. "Detective?"

"Of course, Captain Montgomery. I was merely here as a courtesy, because Detective Beckett asked me what I thought."

"And apparently what you thought," Montgomery interjected, "was that you know our unit better than we do, is that so?"

"No, Sir, of course not. It's just that Mr. Castle was about to go into some wild theory when I knew that Detective Beckett was looking for serious answers. I thought if I could help keep us focused-"

"Detective Demming, I'm going to ask you again. You do realize that this is not your unit, do you not? There is no 'us' as far as you are concerned. If you are asked to provide input, it is merely as another viewpoint, not a means to work your way into a new unit. You have a unit, one which you seem to be spending less and less time in lately."

"Sir I-"

"Detective! Do you, or do you not, work in the Robbery Division of the 12th Precinct of the NYPD?"

"I do Sir."

"And do you, or do you not, understand the difference between Robbery and Homicide? Not the least of which is that they are on different floors entirely?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Then what made you think you had the right to come in here and tell one of my people how to do his job?"

"Captain, he's a writer-"

"Detective Demming, unless you want to be permanently busted down to overnight foot patrols I suggest you hightail it outta here Right. Now. Understand?" And he did.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Parrish, I apologize for taking up so much of your time."<p>

"Not at all Captain. Castle's helped me out a time or two, Sir, and I'd very much like to understand what's going on here myself."

"Understood. Now, Detective Beckett, consider this your last call. You want the rest of this to stay private, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Thank you, Sir, but as I said before I trust these guys. I do get the distinct impression that there's something more you haven't told us yet, though, and I think it best if we all have the same information here."

"Fine. Let's drop the Captain/Detective shit then and get comfortable." For the first time Captain Montgomery stepped aside and let Roy Montgomery, friend, mentor, and confidant take over, and motion to the couches for his team to get settled in.

"Kate, I can't tell you everything. One, I don't know everything, and two I'm not in a position to tell all I do know."

"I get that Roy. What can you tell us?"

"I can tell you that this case is apparently a lot more personal to Rick than any of you have cause to realize. I can tell you that there's more to Rick than just Richard Castle, author-playboy-nuisance."

"We know that Roy. We've worked with Castle enough to know he's not just his image."

"I don't think you really do, Kate. If you did, there's no way you would have let Demming get away with what he said."

"I should have spoken up, I know I should have. I planned to talk to Tom later, in fact I did. I told him that Castle has been a help to us, and that he's saved my life."

"Judging from Demming's performance just now, I'd say either you didn't try very hard to convince him or he's just really thick. But that's not the point here. Did Castle hear you say those things to Demming?"

"No."

"Did Castle hear you say _anything_ to Demming?"

"No, not yesterday."

"So you stood there and watched them, and said nothing to either of them." The look on Kate's face was answer enough. "And Castle decked Demming, and then left, all without anyone on his team speaking up." Now they all examined the floor closely. "Damn, guys, if I'd wanted to teach Kindergarten I woulda, okay?"

"Actually, Sir-"

"Right now it's just Roy, or Montgomery, Ryan."

"Roy, Demming did say something else." Kate groaned. How could she have forgotten… "After Castle hit Demming, he said something about doing research before making assumptions. Then Demming asked what police academy Castle graduated from."

Roy picked it back up "And that's when Castle said 'SFPD 1988.' Of course, that explains…well, everything really."

Esposito chimed in "Then he gave a military-worthy salute and you called him Lieutenant. Yeah, we all saw that, we just don't get it."

Roy turned back to his lead detective once again. "Kate, think about that first case, when this all started with Castle. How mad you were that I let a civilian follow you around? I know you accepted it as your 'civic duty' but I also know you were mad as hell at me."

"Roy, I-"

"No, Kate, it's okay. I couldn't say this then, but I want you to think for just a minute. Why were you so mad about it? Do you really think I would ever let any unarmed, unqualified civilian put my very best Detectives in harm's way by tagging along?"

"I wondered about that Roy. It was so unlike you to agree, even for the Mayor."

"I've told you before, this is my house, my rules. And you trusted me enough to give it a chance, even though you didn't understand and thought it wasn't like me. So I'll ask again, Kate, do you really think I would ever let any unarmed, unqualified civilian put my very best Detectives in harm's way by tagging along?"

"No, you wouldn't. I guess you knew something we didn't, obviously."

"Know, not knew. Ah hell, I gotta get ready to meet His Honor"

"Roy," Lanie had never called him that before today, it felt weird, "what about SFPD? Is that San Francisco? Was he a cop in San Fran or something?"

"Mr. Castle has not, to my knowledge, ever lived or worked in San Francisco, California in any capacity. Now, I've given you all the clues I can and more than I should, and unless we want to hold up His Honor the Mayor I have to go. And you, Detectives, still have a murder to solve."

Murmurs of "Yes Captain" and "Of course" followed the Detectives and ME out the door. Just as Kate reached the door, Montgomery gave one last word of advice: "Kate, even the strongest of men, and women, can only bleed out for so long before we have to try to stop the flow."

"Sir?"

"Have a good afternoon Detective. Keep me posted."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan were becoming increasingly frustrated. After another day of chasing leads, most of them had dried up; a few had been a dead end; and a very few seemed to just…trail off into nothingness. They were rapidly approaching "cold case zone," the unofficial cutoff at which most cops recognized that if a case wasn't solved it likely wouldn't be for years, if ever. And, although they didn't discuss it, they each had the thought that perhaps if Castle had been around, they might have found something by now. Esposito was especially uncomfortable. He had nothing but respect for his boss, Detective Beckett. And Tom Demming had been a buddy from back at the 54th. He didn't like being mad at Beckett, didn't want to feel like somehow she and Demming were to blame for all of this. But he was, and he did. Demming had been poking at Castle almost from the beginning of the first case they combined forces on and after his earlier "performance," as the Captain had put it, Esposito thought maybe Demming wasn't quite as bright as he'd previously believed.

Beckett found her attention wandering once again, wondering what Castle was going to say before he was interrupted. Her cell phone dinged, signaling a text message, and she briefly thought maybe it was Castle. Checking, she saw it was from Tom instead *_Ready for some dinner? My treat_* She sighed and wrote back *_Not tonight Tom_*. After the meeting with Captain Montgomery, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd misjudged both Castle and Demming. But more pressing, she had a case rapidly going cold in her hands and wasn't ready to give up on it yet. Her cell dinged again - Tom. Again. *_You have to eat some time Kate. We'll make it a short break_*

"Yo, Beckett, we keepin' ya from a hot date here?" Esposito spoke a little more sharply than he intended.

"Esposito-"

"No Beckett, it's cool, go see Captain America. We'll just be here fighting crime whenever you're ready."

"Conference room. Now. You too Ryan, let's go." Kate spoke as she sent one final text *_Tom, I said no, not tonight. We are very busy and I need to focus right now. Have a good evening_*

The three Detectives moved to the nearest conference room and made sure all the doors were closed before Beckett spoke again. "All right, Javi, it's just us. Let me have it."

Esposito hesitated only slightly. "Kate, you know I respect you, always have. And me and Tom go way back. But Captain's right, man. Demming comes into our house, starts helpin himself to our toys-"

"And our coffee," Ryan muttered

"And our coffee," Esposito confirmed, "starts hittin on our sister"

"I thought I was your boss," Kate jumped in.

Ryan spoke up again. "Kate, you gotta know we think of you as our sister too. Of course you're our boss, and we'd do anything you ask us to, but you know you're more than just that."

"Ryan's right, we'd do anything for you, just like we would for the Captain. But then Tom comes in and starts pokin' at Castle, we try to take our lead from you like always, only suddenly you're siding with Demming over your own partner. Ryan and I backed off, figured it was up to you to sort it out, but now we kinda feel like maybe we should have spoken up… At least told Castle how much we liked havin' him around, even if no one else did."

Kate tried to defend herself. "Guys it's not-"

"No Kate," Javier cut her off, "you told me to let you have it, so now you gotta let me, let _us,"_ as he gestured to Ryan, "have our say." Kate closed her mouth and nodded. "Kate, you gotta know how much that man cares about you."

"I know," she said. "I mean, Tom asked me to go away with him this weekend-"

Esposito rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, muttering, "No wonder Castle walked away, any sane man would've."

"What Javi means, Kate, is that he was talking about how much Castle cares about you. Not Demming."

"Yeah, of course," she replied. "I mean, Castle and I are good friends."

Esposito put his hand in front of his mouth and made a sound like a hospital announcement system. "Paging Dr. Parrish." Then he addressed Kate. "No, Kate, he loves you. And if I thought I knew anything at all about women, I'd-a swore you loved him too, but for some reason you keep runnin' to Tom. If he's what you want, fine but…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"But what?" Kate encouraged.

Esposito exploded. "Dammit Kate, the way you handled it cost us our partner! And from the sound of it, our friend too. 'Mr. Castle will be unreachable for the foreseeable future,' remember? When has he ever been off limits before? So you wanna be with Demming instead of Castle, fine. None of us get it, but whatever, it's your call not ours."

"Yeah, it is. What's your point here?" Kate huffed.

Being the only one left with an ounce of patience remaining, Ryan spoke up. "Kate, we both know yesterday isn't the first time Demming slammed Castle. And we never heard you defend Castle."

"He's a big boy guys, he can defend himself. Besides, you know as well as I do that Castle never takes anything seriously."

Esposito was reduced to muttering at this point. "And women say we're clueless."

Ryan continued, "Castle leaving isn't serious Kate? You really think he just got tired of our playground and went to look for another one? Even if we," he gestured between himself and Esposito, "thought that was possible, you really believe this is how he'd leave things if he wasn't serious? Man still has connections in both the mob and the CIA, from research he did for books he finished years ago. If this weren't serious, you really think he'd arrange for the Mayor to issue a formal farewell statement instead of throwin' one of his parties, or at least one last poker game?"

Kate sighed and visibly deflated. "You're right, guys. You're right. And honestly, I can't imagine this place without Castle any better than you can. So how do I fix this?"

"We don't know," Esposito was able to participate in conversation again.

"But we know who does," Ryan finished for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The three Homicide Detectives stood in front of a familiar door. Maybe this wasn't a homicide, or even a case really, but somehow it felt like one of the most important cases any of them had ever pursued. Beckett knocked worriedly on the door, wondering if a knock could really sound worried. 'Damn novelist' she thought to herself. He really had worked his way in even to her thought processes. Suddenly the door was yanked open, and Kate started to address the young woman on the other side. "Alexi-"

"What did you do to him Detective? What did you do to my Dad? He left Detective! Why did you make him leave?" She certainly had the temper to match her red hair.

From just inside, the family matriarch reprimanded her emotional granddaughter with just one word. "Alexis!"

Kate figured maybe she should have seen this coming by now. "It's okay, Martha, let her speak her mind. Everyone else has at this point."

"Perhaps, Detective, but my granddaughter should know by now how to make her point while still minding her manners." Saying this, she gave Alexis a pointed look. "Alexis, let's at least continue this out of the hallway, shall we Darling?"

"Of course, Grams, Detectives. I'm sorry." Alexis stepped to the side to allow entrance.

"That's quite all right dear. Detectives, come in please," ever the hostess, Martha gestured towards the living room.

Esposito broke in, "Mrs. R., what's with the 'Detective' stuff here?"

"You are Detectives, are you not?" She sidestepped the intent, if not the actual question.

"We were kinda hopin' to just be here as Kate, Javi and Kevin. Or at least Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan," he concluded.

Martha remained formal and somewhat detached. "How can we be of assistance Detectives?"

Detective Beckett took over and started questioning the witnesses. "Alexis, you said your dad left? Where did he go? For how long?"

"Away, and for as long as it takes." None of the adults were quite sure if Alexis was sidestepping, or if that was really all she knew.

"As long as what takes?" Ryan prodded gently.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Look, we don't know what happened. All Dad would say is that he had some things to sort out and he needed some time away from the City, okay? Does this have anything to do with Schlemming?"

The three Detectives looked at each other, each mouthing 'Schlemming?' Martha clarified. "A…character Richard's been struggling with in his latest book."

Alexis continued, "Grams thinks he's more than just a character, and once I'd thought about it I realized so do I."

Martha was always interested in how her brilliant granddaughter's mind worked, so she inquired, "Why's that dear?"

"Because…" she hesitated, then seemed to gain confidence in what she was about to say. "When Dad had me editing for him a couple of weeks ago, I said it seemed like the Schlemming guy came out of nowhere and Dad said "I know, right?" Then when I told him to lose the Schlemming character he scratched out the name, muttering 'If only it were that easy.' But he wouldn't tell me what he meant, just changed the subject."

Kate took a deep breath. "Detective Tom Demming" [Martha could be heard to mutter 'My son may be creative, but he can be very petty too.'] works in Robbery. We met a few weeks ago when we had a case that overlapped, and Tom has helped us out several times since then."

"Ah." Martha responded. "And if I were to guess, I'd say he's done more than just consult on cases, correct?"

Kate slumped. "Look, Martha, Alexis, so far today I've been told I'm being given a forced commendation by the Mayor in the same breath I was told I'd lost my partner; I've been chewed up and spit out by the Captain; I've been told what an idiot I am by both Detectives Ryan and Esposito, glared at by my best friend, watched as a case turns cold for lack of information, and been put in my place by possibly the world's most mature teen and her equally wise grandmother. Just at the moment I'd rather not go into watching my, er, boyfriend, maybe ex-boyfriend at this point, make a fool of himself in the Captain's office, although I'm sure Ryan, Esposito and Lanie would be happy to fill you in later." At this Ryan nodded vigorously. "What we, I, need to know now is how to fix this."

"Right." Martha seemed suddenly much calmer. "Well, then, my dear Detectives, tell me: have you eaten yet?"

* * *

><p>Alexis volunteered to heat up something for dinner while Martha encouraged the Detectives to tell her what they knew. "I think it's safe to say, Dears, that aside from the details of whatever has taken place at the Precinct I have more information than anyone except for perhaps Richard himself. But I would like to know what you know, both as fact and any conclusions or theories you may have drawn."<p>

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged, and Esposito spoke for them both. "That seems reasonable."

"Sure, Martha, that's fine." Kate agreed. "Where would you like us to start?"

"What exactly happened yesterday? I've been watching this build for some time now, but not even I expected it to boil over so violently."

"Violently? Martha, is Ri-"

Martha cut Kate off before she could panic. "A poor choice of words, Kate, excuse an old diva her dramatic license. I simply meant that whatever happened, I haven't seen Richard in that state in a great many years and I'm quite sure Alexis never has. I know he refers to me as 'Hurricane Martha' - a title I carry with pride, thank you - but my son was a typhoon himself yesterday. He came in, packed, spoke briefly with me, a bit longer with Alexis, made a few private phone calls, rocked his little girl to sleep on the sofa promising he'd be back as soon as he'd 'sorted himself out' and was gone before first light. So, please, tell me what actually happened."

Kate recounted the exchange between Castle and Demming, this time remembering to include that last crucial bit.

"So," Martha summarized, "the last thing he said was 'SFPD 1988' then he said goodbye and saluted. I see."

Ryan addressed a point of confusion for all of them (one of many, really). "But the Captain said to his knowledge Castle has never lived or worked in or near San Francisco."

"As his mother I can assure you that Captain Montgomery is correct."

"So what's SFPD mean then?" Alexis spoke for the first time in minutes, causing Kate's brow to rise as she paused mid-chew. Whatever was going on, apparently not even Alexis knew all there was to know about it.

"Javier, I'm sure you have some idea…" Martha prompted Esposito.

"I'm starting to Mrs. R, but it's still not clear yet."

"I trust it will be in time Dear. All in good time." Martha assured. "Tell me Kate, this case you referred to as going cold, is it the same one you were discussing yesterday when this all came to a head?" At Kate's nod of confirmation, she continued. "What can you tell me about it? Both the case itself and if maybe it seemed to have an unusual impact on Richard?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: edited because I'm kind of an idiot sometimes and forgot to fix something before posting.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, er Castle…somewhere off the East Coast drifted a slightly drunk Richard Castle, steadily working his way towards very drunk. That, and the southern coast of Florida. Rick watched as memories floated across the surface of his scotch - for the time being at least he was still pouring it into a tumbler before pouring it into himself. Next to him was a several-years-old half-completed manuscript. His Magnus Opus if you will, although probably no one ever would.

_ Ensigns Richard Castle and Robert Weldon were preparing to meet their end - in a matter of days Ensigns Castle and Weldon would become Lieutenants Junior Grade Castle and Weldon. They were celebrating their impending demise accordingly - lots of booze and no shortage of beautiful women. Castle and Weldon had become fast friends during their time as Navy MPs. Both originally from around New York (all around New York in Castle's case) they'd formed an almost instant kinship on finding themselves stationed in the south of Florida._

_ Castle's mother, larger-than-life, free-wheeling, and free-loving Broadway fixture Martha Rodgers had been stunned when her equally wild-running teen son had told her he was entering the Navy, that he had his heart set on being an officer in the Military Police. After all, just last week he had his heart just as set on spending the summer hitchhiking from New York to Acapulco - and he had no intention of using the official border crossings either. But this, this was not something he could write a short story about and get out of his system…this, was a signed and fully binding contract with the United States Government. Specifically, with the Department of the Navy, Military Police. This was young Richard signing away all of his freedom and his _life_ for at least the next four years!_

_ Surprisingly, at least to Martha and even for Richard, Navy life suited him and he flourished, quickly becoming one of the most popular amongst the recruits. He was known for having a good time, but those in his class_ _and even his drill instructors also recognized his dedication and commitment. Whether you needed a drinking buddy, a sparring partner, or someone to write flowing poetry to your girl to apologize for being on a training mission and not calling on her birthday, Ricky Castle was your man. He was a natural leader. What got him into the most trouble, as it always had, was his mouth. Castle wasn't rude or mean. He didn't throw around insults or challenge authority just to make himself look important. But Ricky was, always, a curious smart-ass. It's a good thing he was not a cat, because curiosity would have killed off the last of his 9 lives many years before._

_ In truth, Richard Castle's rapid ascent from __recruit_ _to LTJG, and then on to Lieutenant, was not in the least surprising to the man who recruited him - having himself come from a fatherless childhood with a loving but irresponsible mother, he recognized in Castle an almost frightening intelligence and ability to see and sort through details and facts at a remarkable speed. Like himself, he knew Richard Castle would do well with the discipline the military would inflict upon him and suspected a career in Law Enforcement might be the flip side of the coin to a career in white-collar, or just careless, crime. In short, the Navy would save Richard from his own worst enemy - himself. And it did. Mostly._

A noise interrupted Castle's navel-gazing (or scotch-gazing, as it were). His phone - no, the _other_ one - signaled a text. Only Mother had this number. Sure, he needed to get away - completely away. But Richard Castle was first and foremost Father to the most wonderful teenager there was and Son to his beloved, if eccentric, Mother. No way would he ever be truly unreachable to them. In fact, one other person had this number - but that person didn't know she had this number and never would, except in the most dire of circumstances.

*_Darling, your friends from the 12__th__ are here. What shall I tell them?_*

Great. He didn't need this tonight. *_Nothing Mother. Offer them a drink and send them home*_

_*Not a chance dear. From what they say, it seems their case may be related to yours*_

_*You would make a fine Detective Mother. Of course it's related.*_

_*They've hit a wall, Richard.*_

_*Of course they have. Tell them to have another scotch. That's my plan anyway* _And he set about to institute his plan.

*_I'm not asking you to talk to them Richard. But, for _her sake_, isn't there any information you can pass them through your Mother?*_

_*That was below the belt Mother. Are they still there? If so, excuse yourself to my study, ALONE, and call me*_

*RING*

"Castle del Mar," still a smart-ass, was Richard.

"Hello Dear."

"Mother. I've already given them their lead. SFPD 1988. Let me guess, Demming thinks I made it up and the boys think it means San Francisco Police Department."

"What, no guess for Kate?"

Richard growled menacingly, "Mother"

Unfortunately for him, Martha was never menaced by her son. "All right Dear, no need to take that tone with me. And I've no idea what this Demming/Schlemming fellow thinks but yes, Kevin and Javier asked about San Francisco. Javier has the beginnings of an idea, I'd wager, but he's far from certain."

Castle relented. "So what do they have?"

"Well, at the moment they have Alexis and the X-Box," ['Mother' he grumbled] "but, as far as the case goes, not much really. You know the basics of course, unidentified young woman found alone in a park obviously tortured, although they said they wouldn't give the details ['good'] but they haven't found anything through prints or dental records or DNA."

"You know very well they won't Mother."

"Are you saying it's unsolvable?" Martha pressed.

"No. Un-survivable maybe ['Richard'] What about the mark? Did they say anything about the mark?"

"Only that there is a tattoo of some sort that they cannot identify and it doesn't help them trace her any."

"And that's it? They still don't have anything new since I left?"

"That's all they told me, Richard. That and the description of the woman."

"Okay. Fine. Here's what will happen. I'll call Bob and Roy, have them meet the Detectives at the loft. You know where my board is hidden, in the study. Set up for them before they arrive. When Bob and Roy get there, bring them all into the study, block all of the caller ID/tracer/whatever's, and call me again, this time on a speaker-phone."

"Yes Darling. I'll get the board ready now and let Kate and the boys know we're expecting company."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Again, edited because I'm a doofus. Still don't own anything, btw

Chapter 8

Martha entered the living room as grandly as she did everything else. "Well, Darlings. It seems that we will be having some additional company soon. But first, perhaps just because I am an actress, I feel we must set the scene for you. Kate, Javier, Kevin, even daresay you my dear Alexis, you are all about to learn more about my son than I think was ever his intention to share again. Alexis, I know you know some about your father's past but I truly don't know exactly how much he's told you. Let's start with you telling us what you know about Dad before you were born."

"Um, okay Grams. Sure. I know he was a good student but kind of a wild-child. Actually, it's always seemed amazing to me that he didn't get in more trouble with the Law than he did. I know somewhere after high school he left New York for a few years. I know he and Uncle Bob, I mean Mayor Weldon -"

"He will always be your Uncle Bob," Martha interjected.

"Right. Well, I know they met while he was out of New York. He's never said, but I've always had the impression that he met and lost someone really special then too. He hasn't told me exactly what he did, or where he went, but," she hesitated and cast a slightly guilty glance at the assembled Detectives, "I know it had something to do with Law Enforcement. And after that, he came back to New York. I'm not really sure if he was still there when his writing stated to take off, but I know he eventually came back to New York and married Mom, and stayed when she went off to California to act."

Martha praised her granddaughter. "You really are very astute Alexis. In fact, everything you've just said is exactly correct. Javier, anything you'd like to add, even if it's just speculation?"

Esposito shifted in his chair. "He was military, wasn't he? I mean, the salute, 'Lieutenant,' we know he's a better shot than an author has any right to be. He shot Dunn's gun right out of his hand, Kate told us. Castle tried to play it off as a lucky shot, but no one is _that_ lucky. I know he says he's done a lot of research, but he knows way more about process and procedure than most rich playboys, even those that have been in trouble. If he was a wild-child who, even his daughter thinks, should have been in more trouble with the Law, then military makes sense – not much else would have kept him outta that kind of trouble for long."

Martha nodded. "Exactly. My son was a Lieutenant with the Navy Military Police. He was stationed in Florida, southern Florida to be precise, when he graduated Basic Training in 1988. He and Bob found themselves, two New Yorkers used to the lights and action of the city, transplanted to the wilds of southern Florida. He advanced fairly quickly, not because of any flashy heroism or anything, just solid service and commitment, coupled with strong intelligence and leadership skills. He and Bob were the best of buddies, knew all there was to know about each other. One day Richard fell in love. Not in the way I know you're all thinking, but that is his story to tell, not mine. Still, he fell in love and he fell hard. Within weeks, it was over. His love was taken away from him, through no real fault of his own. Suddenly, Ricky just...grew up. 'Bobby' became 'Bob' or sometimes even 'Robert.' Even I became 'Mother' instead of 'Mom'. His career became everything. He no longer took leave, unless he was forced. Then, shortly before time for him to re-up, he met and became involved with Meredith. This was during his forced leave – he came home to New York to see me in a new play, and met her. When she later told him she was pregnant, overnight I got my son back. He canceled his plans to re-up, made arrangements to move back to New York the moment his service ended, and seemed to finally remember how to have a good time. When Alexis was born, well, he finally seemed to be a whole man again. And then, when Meredith left for Malibu...all he wanted was Alexis. He never contested the divorce, didn't even seem to really hold a grudge against Meredith, as long as he got to have his baby girl."

Kevin spoke. "Wow, Castle's a military cop. Damn. Okay, so that explains the SF and 1988, but what's the PD? It's obviously not a police department, so what does SFPD really stand for?"

Martha sighed. "That, too, is Richard's story to tell and not mine Dear. I suspect you'll know soon enough. Detectives, by the time you leave tonight I suspect your cold case will no longer be cold. But, if you truly care for Richard, you may wish it still were." There was a knock at the door. "And that is likely the rest of our guests for the evening. Excuse me." Opening the door, Martha quickly embraced her son's old friend Robert Weldon. "Bobby, good evening. Please come in. Captain Montgomery, always a pleasure to see you too. And who is this lovely young lady?"

Montgomery answered "Martha, meet our Medical Examiner, Dr. Lanie Parrish. When Rick called, he seemed to think Dr. Parrish should be here as well so I've asked her to join us."

"Of course, Dr. Parrish it's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from my son. Please come in, all of you. We have an important phone call to make."

"Uncle Bobby! What's going on?" Alexis ran to the Mayor and threw herself into his arms. He wasn't Dad, but he was as close as she was going to get right now.

"Hey there sweetheart. It'll be okay. We'll be okay." Bob reassured his 'niece' as best he could, as Kate spoke finally.

"Mr. Mayor! Captain. Lanie? What are you doing here?"

"Hell if I know girl. Captain Montgomery called, said he needed me to come to an 'impromptu meeting' with Castle about the case. Where is writer-boy, anyway?"

Martha answered that one. "Honestly, Dear, your guess is as good as ours, but we will be calling him shortly and your meeting will be over the phone. If you would all come with me, he asked me to bring you into his study to see his board before calling."

"Martha, you've spoken to Castle tonight? When?" Kate was certain that she had not heard any phones ringing, and they had all been together...except just after they told Martha about the case. She had excused herself to go "freshen up," and at the time Kate noticed but dismissed the fact that Martha went to Castle's study instead of upstairs to her own room. She just figured Castle had a washroom attached to his study. After all, he did have a top of the line laser tag system, why not a washroom in his study?

"Please, come in here and hopefully you will be able to get the rest of the answers you seek." Martha led the rather odd assemblage in to Castle's study, Alexis still clinging to her Uncle Bobby. The first thing they saw when they entered was a white eraser-board set up much like one of their own murder boards at the Precinct. On it was a picture of the victim from their most recent case, along with all of the notes on their own board. But there was more – a picture of an infant with 'Anna' written underneath, 'SFPD 1988' (there was that phrase again), Joseph Sheridan, and a few other notes. "Alexis, we'll need your computer expertise Dear. Your father specifically said, 'block all of the caller ID/tracer/whatever's,' before calling him on speaker-phone."

"Sure Grams." Alexis set to work even as she spoke. "There you go, all set."

"Very well, thank you Darling." Martha turned so that the assembled group could not see as she dialed. "Richard, everyone is here now, including the lovely Dr. Parrish. I'm putting you on speaker-phone now, and yes, before you ask I have already had your genius daughter make sure everything is disabled as you requested."

"Thank you Mother."

The Detectives each began to speak as soon as they heard Castle's voice. "Castle, why the hell didn't you tell me, Bro? Navy?" "Hey Castle, what's goin' on man?" "Castle, I'm so sorry about what Tom said-"

Richard cut in sharply. "Mr. Mayor, Captain Montgomery, if I am to provide any information which may be of use I will need you to get your Detectives in order forthwith."

"Of course Lieutenant. Captain Montgomery-" the Mayor began.

Captain Montgomery was already on the task. "Detectives, that's enough! Let's find out why Mr. Castle has arranged this meeting, and I will thank you all to conduct yourselves as professionally as you do on any other case, is that understood?"

Silence reigned for a few beats, then the Detectives found their roles again. "Of course Mr. Mayor, Captain. Our apologies." Detective Beckett began. "Mr. Castle" wow – last time she called him that, she was threatening to shoot him the night he insisted he would protect her by sleeping on her couch - "please continue."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dammit, that voice. He did not need to hear her voice tonight, he hadn't had nearly enough scotch yet. And of course, the very first thing she brought up was _Tom_. 'Focus Castle. You have a job to do here, get on with it.'

"Thank you Mr. Mayor, Captain. Detectives, good evening to you. Pumpkin, are you there?"

"Of course Daddy. What's going on?"

"How much has Grams told you guys?"

"Dad, she said you were a Lieutenant in the Navy police, and that you were stationed in Florida. And that you fell in love and lost whoever it was in just a few weeks' time. That you were forced to take leave, met Mom, found out later she was pregnant with me, and decided to leave the Navy and come back to New York. I already knew you let Mom go to California as long as I got to stay with you, so that wasn't really new."

"Bobby, Bob, are you in the study with the board? Can you see the pictures?"

"Yeah Ricky, we're here."

"It's her, isn't it? The woman. It's Anna. See that mark on her leg, the one that looks like a tattoo? It's my baby girl, isn't it Bobby?"

"Oh God, Ricky. Oh wow. No wonder you were so torn up about all this."

"Dr. Parrish there with you guys?"

"I'm here Castle, what's up?"

"Dr. Parrish, Mother tells me you still haven't been able to find anything on prints or DNA or the like, correct?"

"That's right."

"Don't feel bad, Lanie, there's nothing there to find. I doubt she was ever put in any system of any kind, so you wouldn't find her. And that 'tattoo' isn't a tattoo, so it wouldn't be much help either."

"Rick, what do you know about this? What about the torture, we can't even identify the cause of that."

"Detective Beckett," how could two words sound so much like a censure? "you won't find that either because it's not what you think you're looking for. Anna wasn't tortured, not on purpose anyway and not as an adult-"

"Castle those marks are pretty distinct."

"Distinct perhaps, but misleading. Everyone comfy?" Castle didn't wait for a response before continuing. "I guess it's story time now. Just let me grab another bottle of scotch."

"Richard-"

"Mother."

"Very well, Dear. You were saying..."

"Detectives, I know how much caffeine boosts your crime solving superpowers. I'm sure Mother or Alexis would be happy to start some coffee if you'd like. Okay now, boys and girls, I guess it's time for me to stop stalling and get on with it. As Mother has explained, I was a Navy MP beginning in 1988, eventually gaining the rank of Lieutenant. Mayor Weldon and I served together for much of that time, stuck in and around the 'Glades in Florida. It's a bit of a murky subject, but at the time of course large portions of the 'glades were merely unincorporated territory. Both the local Florida government and the good ol' US military shared some responsibility for the area. I can't go into most of the reasons why, but I'm sure you all know that the military has to do it's training somewhere, and it's not always out in the open. We'll leave it at that. It will come as no surprise to you Detectives, that the same conditions that make for good covert training conditions also lend themselves to...somewhat less than legal activity as well. Lieutenant Junior Grade Weldon, now known as Mayor Weldon, and myself were assigned to investigate and interrupt these activities. There was another group, a more-or-less local government group that called themselves the South Florida Patrol Division. They weren't officially sanctioned by anyone, but local authorities sometimes figured they'd take whatever help they could find and have been known to turn a blind eye a time or two. Incidentally, one of the founders of the South Florida Patrol Division was also married to the niece of the local District Attorney. Occasionally our cases would overlap with these guys, but for the most part we just tried to stay out of each others' paths." Through the speaker, the group could hear Castle pouring himself another scotch and taking a deep breath.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm working on it Pumpkin. Thanks." Castle steeled himself and continued. "We got wind of a large meth operation deep in the 'glades, and far too close to one of the Navy's training grounds for comfort. Bob and I, and the rest of our team, eventually tracked it down and were preparing to move in for a late-night raid when this South Florida Patrol Division – SFPD – moved in. We stopped them just before they blew our cover, and...words were exchanged. This was their 'big moment,' the case they planned to use to make themselves fully legit. We were able to stop them doing anything stupid and blowing months of our preparation, but something else blew instead. The meth lab went out in a blaze of glory, right in front of all of us. We moved in immediately, and in the process of clearing the area I stumbled upon Anna. She was hidden in an adjacent building, a dorm where the workers most likely slept when they weren't processing the meth. She was so tiny, less than 6 months old they said when the medics checked her out. Everyone else had been in the lab, she was literally the only one left. And that was only because her family cared so little about her that they neglected her and left her unattended. There were no hospitals nearby besides the base, and the medics said she seemed fairly healthy, just a bit undernourished. I took her back to housing with me...had some leave due so I took it and called Mother to come visit me. Two weeks, I had little Anna. Every hour of every day she was right there with me. I petitioned the courts for custody. My lawyer thought I was a shoo-in. I mean, I was stable, had a solid career, well-paid, and I _had_ been the one to find and rescue her after all. Got her up to almost-normal weight, too. She was healthy, she was engaged. When we first found her, she would hardly even cry. The first time she really let loose and howled, I thought I was gonna cry."

"You did cry Richard."

"Thank you Mother. You weren't exactly unaffected yourself, were you? Anyway..." Castle trailed off, and it almost sounded as though he sniffled. "You remember, Bobby? You remember what that judge told me?"

"I remember Ricky. Never forget that day."

"The court denied my petition. The judge agreed with the DA – why was the DA involved, you ask? - I'm getting there. The DA...the damn DA sa-" his voice broke and he once again trailed off. "Bobby, you wanna take over a minute?"

"The good-for-nothin hot-shot DA wanted to give the baby to his favorite niece. So he used every point Ricky's lawyer made in his favor, against him. Last thing he said while Rick was on the stand was "Mr. Castle you're a cop, and a Navy cop at that. From all accounts you're a good cop, but you really have no idea what it means to be a father.'"

Demming's words rang out in Beckett's mind: 'You should go back to your writing Castle; you have no idea what it means to be a cop.' Oh, this was so not good.

"Rick and I sat there in that courtroom until the Bailiff made us leave. That was the last time he called me "Bobby" until the other day, too. They made him give up Anna right away. No-good DA was trying to make a name for his family in bigger and better circles than just his own local district."

"Like I said earlier," Castle's voice was stronger now. "His niece was married to one of the founders of SFPD, and they were trying to establish themselves as a force to be reckoned with. The DA made a big public spectacle about his nephew-in-law's raid on the meth lab, calling it a "menace" and him a hero. Made it sound like he was the one that rescued the baby, and I had just taken care of her as some part of my assignment as an MP. In addition to the Superhero and the DA, there was a doctor in the family – the DA's brother in fact. Lanie, you still listening to all this drivel?"

"I'm right here Rick. Whatcha need hon?"

"Lanie, the reason you haven't had any luck with ID is that they managed to keep her out of any official channels, once my petition was denied. Doctor Granddad took care of any medical needs, Uncle DA got the records sealed from my petition, and they managed to keep the paper trail to a remarkable minimum. Remember, this was the Everglades, and deep inside at that. I tried over the years to keep up with her, to find out what had happened. Other than using her "adoption" - which was never made official, by the way, because they would have had to leave a paper trail for that – as a smoke screen to boost his family's name, neither the DA nor his nephew-in-law really seemed to stay involved in Anna's life. SFPD took off like wildfire for a while, but rather suddenly closed it's doors a few years later. The man they gave my little girl to slipped away quietly, leaving behind his family and his now-shady company."

"Castle," Kate hesitated, "how do you know for sure this is the same person?"

"Lanie," he addressed the ME, he just couldn't bring himself to talk directly to Beckett yet, "that tattoo. What did it look like to you?"

"It was hard to say Castle. I mean, with all of the old and new scarring, some in the same area as the tattoo, it was pretty messed up. But...well, it was small. A badly done circle, maybe, with some kind of design inside."

"When I found Anna, there was a charm bracelet by her bedding. A small heart-shaped charm had landed on her leg. It's not a tattoo, Lanie, she was basically branded by the hot metal."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Silence. Pained, strained, and tense. Rick, Martha and Bob were silent with their shared memories. Captain Roy Montgomery was silently processing what he already knew and adding to it what he had just learned. Detective Javier Esposito was silently considering his own time in the service, and some of the memories he had from that time that were far too painful to have to share with someone who hadn't been right there with him – and wondering how he would handle it if he had to tell those stories the way Castle was having to tell his now. Detective Beckett was silently trying to keep from being sick. Lanie was silently considering what she had just heard, and comparing it to her mental files and pictures, concluding that a small heart-shaped charm could in fact have left just such a mark, and that it might have stretched and changed over time to be consistent with the mark on their victim. Detective Ryan was silently hurting for his friend Castle, and wishing he could hug his girlfriend Jenny. Alexis...

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Alexis was the first to break the silence. "That explains why you always got weird whenever I asked about siblings. I wish you had told me." Rick started to speak but Alexis hurried on "No Dad, it's okay. I'm not mad or upset. I just wish I had known, that's all."

"I didn't want you to think you were anything other than the most perfect daughter a guy could have. I guess I was afraid you'd think I loved you less if you knew about Anna, or thought you were a replacement for her or something. You're not, you know. I never tried to use you as a replacement or saw you as anything less than my wonderful child."

"I know Dad. I love you too."

"Good. Alexis, it's late. I know you probably want to stay for the rest of this, but honestly anything else is just going to be case talk – about the new case. You now know my final deep, dark secret."

"Okay Dad. I have to get ready for class tomorrow anyway."

"Only my daughter would volunteer for summer school because she's afraid she might get bored over the summer. Good night Sweetheart."

"Night Dad." Alexis bid good night to the group in her Dad's study as well before going upstairs.

Ryan was the next to speak. "Castle, where exactly are you man?"

"On the deck."

"Richard-"

"Mother-" Rick stopped her impending lecture about manners. "I'm on my yacht, Castle del Mar, off the coast of somewhere between the Hamptons, where I left from, and Florida, where I'm headed. Any more specific and I'll have to dredge up the latitude and longitude readings for you, and quite frankly I don't feel like moving that far just at the moment, okay?"

"What are you going to do in Florida, Castle?" Beckett asked.

"What do you think, Detective?" was his only reply.

Montgomery spoke up. "What I think, even if you didn't ask me, is that whatever mess you're about to stir up for yourself you could use the backing of the finest of New York's finest."

"I appreciate the thought, Captain, but-"

Now it was the Mayor's turn. "Rick, you may have been my Lieutenant but I'm gonna be the one to pull rank this time. Whether you like it or not I'm ordering Captain Montgomery to coordinate jurisdiction with the appropriate authorities in Florida and send his team there immediately. They will have however long it takes to pack, and for the Captain to make the travel arrangements, before leaving. As your friend, I'm asking you to accept their help on this and work with them."

"I thought only the Commissioner could give an order like that." Before Bob could remind him that the Commissioner would be more than happy to give such an order if he knew the circumstances, Rick went on. "Bob, you know I'm nowhere near Florida yet. I just left this morning. You know as well as I do it takes at least a month."

Kate gasped. "Castle, you were gonna leave for over a month and not tell your partners? What the hell?"

"No Beckett, I was going to take a leisurely cruise on my yacht in my own time. I thought my statement through the Mayor made it perfectly clear that my time as consultant and shadow to the 12th Precinct had concluded."

Esposito knew that he understood this in a way that, of those gathered, only the Mayor and possibly Captain Montgomery did. "Castle, I get it. Shit that happens when you're in the service, it's a whole different ballgame Bro. So I'm guessin that whatever leads you think there might be in Florida aren't goin anywhere any time soon, if you're sailin there instead of flyin or driving, huh?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure if I'm going after leads or just chasing old ghosts. But yeah, I'm in no hurry. I got my scotch, my groceries, and my eternally in-progress 'Greatest Work Ever' to keep me company. Alexis has summer school, then camp. Mother has...whatever it is she's doing these days. And you guys have your new BFF Demming." Kate was pretty sure everyone in the room was glaring at her at that – in fact, if she could figure out how to do it she might just glare at herself.

"Castle, we're all on board now" Captain Montgomery heard Ryan and Esposito snigger at his unintentional pun, while Castle merely muttered "Well played Roy," but he ignored them all and continued. "It sounds like this might give us the lead we need to solve this murder. We've all worked with you long enough now to trust your instincts on this one Castle. Some how I don't think you're just going to Florida for some fun in the sun. If you really thought there were any leads left anywhere in New York, I'm pretty sure wild horses couldn't drag you away from this. So please, let us in on this. Otherwise, I'll have to send my team down there anyway but without the head start they'd have from working with you."

"Okay, fine. Fine. Captain, get the name and number of my travel agent from Mother, they will handle those details for you."

"Where will we meet you, Castle?" Beckett asked.

Beckett really brought out the smart-ass in him. "Wastin' away again in Margaritaville. Searchin for my-y lost shaker of salt..."

"Richard, really. They are trying to help you out dear. Cut the crap and tell us where they can find you."

* * *

><p>After explaining to them that he would have to consult his charts, in much more detail than they cared to hear, Richard Castle agreed to call his travel agent himself to get things under way. He would have his travel agent help him figure out the best place to dock and meet up with the Detectives. He also managed to persuade the Mayor and the Captain that Doctor Lanie Parrish, Medical Examiner extraordinaire, should be included in the trip. After all, 'you never know when a medical might need examined', and she was one of the very best there was ("Flattery will get you everywhere Writer-boy." "I certainly hope so Doctor.") As they left the loft, Kate grabbed Lanie's shoulder and asked her for a favor.<p>

"Lanie, I have something I have to take care of before we go. You still have a key to my place, right? Would you mind throwing some things in a suitcase for me and letting me meet you guys at the airport?"

"Well, Katie, that depends. Does 'something' include dumping a certain Robbery detective on his ear to make way for Mr. Richard Castle?"

Kate blushed and fidgeted, two things she rarely did. "Well, it does include officially ending things with Demming. As for Castle, I have no idea what's about to happen there, but I do know it is definitely over with Tom."

"In that case, girlfriend, git on outta here and let me take care of packing for you. We'll see you in a few hours. Oh, Kate, which bikini should I pack for you?"

"None Lanie."

"Oooh, a bold choice – no suit at all. I'm sure Castle will be thrilled."

"Lanie, we're going to follow up on a case, not on a vacation. Just pack my usual work clothes, please."

"Kate! I didn't expect to see you tonight. Make any progress with the case yet?"

"Yeah, actually we did get some new information. Quite a bit of new information, in fact. But, that's not why I'm here. We need to talk, Tom."

Elsewhere, Esposito was rolling his eyes as his partner made goo-goo talk with his girlfriend and explained that he had to leave town for a few days under Captain's orders. Esposito had already packed what he needed and was waiting to hear from the Captain with the final details for their flight out.

Somewhere off the East Coast, Castle was apologizing for waking his travel agent and explaining that it was in fact an important enough matter to be dragging him out of bed to get started on. Within a few short hours, three Homicide Detectives and one Medical Examiner would be boarding at La Guardia, each quite certain that the NYPD would not have been who sprung for the four First Class tickets. Nor, they would later agree amongst themselves, was it likely the NYPD that paid for their multi-room suite at a rather fancy hotel in Florida.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rather exhausted team made their way to the hotel indicated and got checked in. As they entered the suite, Ryan asked "Guys, did Castle ever mention the name of this SFPD guy?"

"No," Beckett responded, "but the Captain sent a file with anything Mayor Weldon thought might be useful. Name is Joseph Sheridan, co-founded San Francisco Patrol Division in 1988 with his childhood best friend Samson Drake. Enlisted in the Marine Corps when he graduated high school but was injured during Basic Training. Received a Medical Discharge, hooked up with his old buddy Drake, and SFPD was born. Reconnected with his high school sweetheart Tess Galloway, daughter of Dr. David Galloway and niece of District Attorney "Ruthless" Rufus Galloway. SFPD was seen as little more than an upstart militia group until the bungled raid Castle told us all about. They weren't considered dangerous by the legitimate authorities and had enough successful assists – providing intel, apprehending suspects – that they were generally considered more help than nuisance. "Ruthless" Rufus managed to turn the bust into a hero-story for his nephew-in-law and SFPD was suddenly Law Enforcement's best friend. That's all the Mayor knew – said once Castle left he was transferred and finished out his own service elsewhere. The whole thing made him so sick he couldn't bear to keep up with the happenings of SFPD or Ruthless."

"Can't blame him for that," Esposito said.

"True. But, it gives us somewhere to start." Beckett continued, "No one's come out and said it yet, but I think we all like this guy for our primary suspect," there were nods and murmurs of agreement from each of the team, "so once we get situated this is where we'll pick up the investigation. I wanna know if SFPD is still in business, where it's headquartered, has Sheridan been out of town recently? We need to talk to Tess, find out if she even knows Anna is missing, and if so then for how long. Something about the original bust doesn't sit right with me too, so I want all the details we can get about that – any local news stories or other media coverage, anything that mentions both the bust and SFPD or Sheridan, any links. How did Sheridan and Drake find out about the meth operation? How did they "just happen" to be there when it blew, and on the same night as the MPs' raid?"

Esposito spoke again, "Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself. Something definitely seems off. But, there's nothing we can do about it tonight, er, this morning."

"Right. Lanie and I'll bunk together so Castle can have the fourth room when he gets here. Anyone heard from him when that'll be?" No one had, so Kate finished, "All right, well, let's get what rest we can tonight. Night guys."

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bit of a slow start for the group. Since they had yet to hear from Castle, and had a very late night after a very long and stressful two days, they let themselves sleep in a bit and were starting to map out a plan for the day when there was a knock on the suite's front door. Ryan answered to find a concierge with an eraser board and a cart of computer equipment. "Mr. Castle asked that we deliver these items, said you might need them for work. Also, he asked us to tell you, anything else you need just call the front desk and it will be taken care of. Mr. Castle expects to arrive in the city later this evening." As he spoke he rolled in the cart containing four laptops, a wireless printer and paper, and a selection of magnets and dry-erase markers. He then retrieved the eraser-board from the hall and set it in the open dining area where Ryan directed him. "We have of course free Wi-Fi, no password needed within hotel property. If you need any more paper or have any technical issues, the front desk can connect you to our Courtesy IT Department. Also," he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew several envelopes, "Mr. Castle asked me to give you these. He said they are letters of introduction that should help you gain access in the event that your Captain is unable to make necessary arrangements. Good day, and let us know if we can be of further assistance." With that he saw himself out.<p>

Beckett decided to call and thank Castle, and see if she could get a better idea when to expect him, but his phone went to voice-mail after two rings. Seconds later her cell indicated an incoming text. *_Sorry about that Detective. It's very loud right now. Something you needed?*_

_*Just letting you know we got the supplies you had delivered, thx for that. When should we expect you?*_

_*Still working out the finer points Detective, but I'll be in touch. Being told to turn off the phone, now, bye*_

"All right guys, let's start-" Beckett began, turning to see Ryan and Esposito already filling in the murder board. Ryan was holding a photo of Castle's murder board, presumably delivered with the supplies, and was directing Esposito what to put on theirs.

"On it Boss" they spoke in unsion.

Kate addressed the ME next, "Lanie, you wanna help me set up these computers please. I'm sure Castle has his own with him, so I guess one of these is for you."

"You got it girl." The two women started setting up the laptops and networking them to each other and to the printer. Three Detectives and one ME set about to recreate their Precinct in the lounge of a posh hotel suite furnished by one Richard Castle.

* * *

><p>The Detectives, with Montgomery's input, had decided to start their search for information with Collier County. Although not where they were staying, it's geography coincided with what they knew of the events described earlier by Castle and it still remained a fairly rural county over all, from what they had gathered so far. Montgomery had cleared the way for them with the Collier County Sheriff's Department, and so they began researching SFPD and all high-profile drug busts from the appropriate time frame. Not knowing when to expect Castle, and wanting to familiarize themselves with the last 20 years' activity for Sheridan, Galloway, and SFPD, the team spent most of the day in their make-shift bullpen pulling up articles online, making a few phone calls, and even tracking down some media footage from the initial bust – amazing what one can find on YouTube, isn't it? There had been no further word from Castle by the time everyone was ready for dinner, and Beckett's attempts to call went straight to voice-mail. Reluctantly, the group decided to head out and find something to eat – after all, surely Castle would just get his room key from the front desk if he arrived before they returned. They were all surprised, and more than a little disappointed, when he still wasn't there two hours later.<p>

Beckett was busy adding their latest tidbits to the murder board when there was a knock at the suite's front door. Esposito made it to the door first, and a grin spread across his face as he recognized the mug on the other side of the peep hole. "Yo Castle! Come on in man, hey, where's your stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah man, your luggage? Your stuff."

"Oh, it's...anyway glad to see you all made it here okay."

"Castle, you are staying here, aren't you? This place is huge." Ryan asked.

"Well," he responded "there's three Detectives and one ME. Four rooms seems about right. Unless Ryan and Esposito have something they want to share with the class."

"Not funny Bro."

"Seriously Castle, you know Jenny'd kill me."

Lanie spoke, "Hey Castle. We just figured two of us would share a room."

"Why Dr. Parrish, I guess flattery really will get me everywhere," Castle, being still essentially Castle, flirted. Each of the New York City employees were waiting for Castle to start flirting with Beckett, and were quietly disappointed when his attention remained on the ME instead.

"Or," Lanie went on seemingly unfazed "one of us could sleep in the bathtub for that matter. I think it has it's own zip code."

"Hey Castle." Kate Beckett decided it was time to try...something.

"Detective." Strike one. "So," he began, looking at each of his...friends?...partners?...acquaintances?... "have you found anything useful? Besides the ginormous bathtub, that is."

"Look, Castle," she tried again. "Lanie and I are already roomed together. If we're gonna work this case together it makes sense for you to stay here in the fourth room."

He wanted to, he did. And that's why he couldn't. "Well, I'm already set up in my rooms, so I'll leave you all to your evening's rest. Just wanted to let you know I made it in one piece." With that, Castle turned and exited the doorway and the Detectives and ME settled in for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Early the next morning found Detective Kate Beckett headed to the hotel's state-of-the-art gym. She hadn't slept well, and, knowing that she was now awake for the duration, figured she might as well at least make use of her time. She entered and was about to get started when she heard a labored grunt from the far corner of the space. She had been a Detective for far too long not to instantly go on alert and check out the source of the noise. Approaching the far rear corner, she noticed a doorway to another room, presumably the weight bags. Curious who else was up at this entirely unreasonable time of day, she continued into the room, finding a very sweaty Richard Castle. Judging by the state of his shirt, and the sweat running down his face, he had not been asleep for quite some time either. Beckett observed him quietly for a few minutes, wondering how exactly this man had managed to convince them all that he was nothing more than a playboy novelist whose most strenuous activity involved chasing women and running from anything serious. The man in front of her most certainly knew his way around a gym, far better than she would ever have guessed.

"You're right, Detective, it is creepy."

"Huh?"

"Watching someone work. You always told me it was creepy. You're right. Excuse me, I have to go now." Castle began to leave, and Beckett tried to stop him.

"You don't have to leave just because I came in Castle. This gym is more than large enough for both of us, don't you think?"

"Perhaps, Detective, but I've already been here for some time as I'm sure my odor would attest to, and would like to return to my room and make myself presentable before everyone meets for breakfast. Enjoy your work out." With that Castle made good his escape once again. Beckett, on the other hand, was very fortunate that she had already wrapped her hands. Otherwise, they would have been a bloody mess by the time she was done beating the bags into submission.

Breakfast began promptly at breakfast time – which is to say everyone wandered down to the daily breakfast buffet at their own pace. Much of the breakfast conversation was between Castle and Esposito, who were finally able to share stories of their time with Uncle Sam. Once everyone had consumed far too much food and made a dent in the day's caffeine intake, Beckett suggested they return to the suite-turned-bullpen to get Castle up to speed on their new information and start the day's investigation.

As everyone settled in the lounge, Beckett directed their attention to the murder board and the Detectives began filling Castle in on what they had learned so far. "Ruthless" Rufus Galloway had indeed managed to make his nephew-in-law look like a hero – which Castle remembered all too clearly. Castle was turned into a footnote, a decent soldier ["it's sailor, you moron, I was Navy not Army" he grumbled at the anchor as they watched footage on YouTube] who had served his country by assisting on a drug raid gone wrong, and caring for a young child while custody was established – no mention of his petition to adopt could be found anywhere – and it was made to sound as though he grudgingly filled his assignment, nothing more. SFPD continued to appear in news reports, op-ed pieces, and a few local magazine articles, often called "Law Enforcement's Best Friend" as Kate had said the day before. Some years later there was a falling out between the co-founders Drake and Sheridan. According to reports, Sheridan's behavior became increasingly erratic, and his tips and "assistance" to local Law Enforcement began drying up. Ultimately, SFPD closed its doors under a cloud as the DEA threatened to investigate suspicious activity. Drake insisted he didn't know about the shadier parts of the business, and Sheridan slipped away quietly into the night, leaving behind his wife Tess and his 13-year-old daughter Anna. District Attorney "Ruthless" Rufus Galloway, whose reputation and career had been firmly hitched to his association with Sheridan and SFPD, became a laughingstock overnight when all of his many convictions resting on SFPD's involvement were called into question. More than a few were challenged and ultimately overturned, leaving Rufus Galloway a broken and ruined man.

After filling in Castle, it was decided that they might as well start the field work part of their investigation. Beckett knew she wanted to talk to Tess Galloway, Rufus no-longer-ruthless Galloway, and maybe Samson Drake. Obviously, they wanted to talk to Sheridan but it seemed apparent that it would take some digging to find out where he was in order for that to happen. Castle suggested they visit his old Navy base, he figured maybe he still had a connection or two there and thought maybe he could get the old files. The next question was where to start. Since they weren't in their own jurisdiction, Beckett thought it might be best if they stuck together rather than splitting up and each taking different tasks. It didn't have anything to do with how distant Castle was being towards her, or that she wasn't sure about being alone with him right now. Nothing at all, Detective Beckett was much too confident a woman to be bothered with such trivialities as insecurity. Right.

Castle pointed out that talking to the Galloways, and probably Drake, would require a bit of a road trip, as Collier County was a couple hours' drive from where they were staying in Orlando and their research indicated they were all still in or near Collier County; however, his old base was right there. So the question was, did they want to start the day on the road, or did they want to put off the road trip? After much discussion the team decided to start with the base – specifically the Naval Air Warfare Center Training System Division or NAWCTSD. Beckett was about to call the concierge to arrange for transportation when Castle cut her off and said he had it covered. He then asked to speak to Esposito in private for a moment, and the two men stepped out onto the suite's balcony. Through the glass doors, the suite's other occupants could see the two men having a fairly serious conversation for a few moments before returning to the make-shift bull-pen.

"Ah, Beckett, Castle and I have a suggestion but we don't think you're going to like it too much." Esposito began.

"What's that Javi?" she asked.

"Well, Castle and I are both former military, and we are going to a military base. We, uh, we think it might be best if he and I took lead on this one. Just for this visit. We might be able to get more out of it if he and I are in charge."

"Boys' club huh?" Beckett started, and Esposito interrupted.

"No, Kate it's not like that. You know I don't have any problem following you-"

"I know, Javi, just messing with ya. Okay, for the base visit Esposito and Castle take point, Ryan and I will back you up."

"And what about everyone's favorite Medical Examiner?" Everyone's favorite Medical Examiner interrupted.

"Of course you're going with us. I'm pretty sure I can get us a look at the old files, but getting to take them away is another thing entirely. We need you to give us your expertise on the forensic findings in the files." Castle answered.

"Good answer Writer-boy. Now, just how do you plan to get five of us to this base of yours? Got a mini-van in your carry-on?"

"Even better, Dr. Parrish. Even better."

_It figures,_ Kate thought. Leave it to Richard Castle to get his hands on a limited edition Hummer H2 to cart them around Florida in. "Keys," she demanded – she knew perfectly well he wouldn't hand them over, but she always drove any time they went anywhere. It was habit, and she had to try. Besides, although she did trust Esposito and Castle both, she knew that having to turn over the role of "lead" to them was going to be difficult for her. She had to take one last grab at her customary control of all situations.

"Very funny Detective. Not a chance. This monster is in my name, I drive. And, I know where we're headed and none of you do. So just sit back and enjoy the ride. Besides, I was very specific with the rental company that I wanted the H2, not the much cooler 2006 H1 Alpha, because it has more space for the passengers. Esposito will need to be up front with me, at least for the first part of our excursion. Saddle up!"

Once everyone was firmly ensconced in the enormous toy masquerading as a vehicle, Castle headed towards the Base. He figured it was time to fill in a few details of his own now that they were headed into his past. "Okay guys, here's what you need to know. I was nominally stationed at NAWCTSD ("uh, how'd you pronounce that, Castle?") but due to the nature of our work we weren't really there all that often. Again, details I can't completely get into, but we were...sub-stationed you could say, much closer to Collier County. However, all of our reports and assignments came and went through NAWCTSD so that's why I think we should start there. We might have to pay a visit to the old...sub-station...but I'm hopeful we can find what we need without having to go there. When we arrive, I'll take point and introduce myself as Lieutenant Castle and Detective Esposito as my partner," Beckett felt a sting at this, but had to remind herself it was for the case. Castle wasn't _really_ renouncing her as his partner, right? Castle went on, oblivious to Beckett's doubts. "I'll introduce Detectives Beckett and Ryan as part of our investigative team, and Dr. Parrish as our medical and forensics consultant. Everybody with me?" There was general agreement. This was not a side of Castle any of them were used to seeing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

On arriving at the Base, Castle stopped at the front gate. Apparently, even in his fancy rented Hummer he didn't want to risk the wrath of the yellow-painted wooden gate arm. "Trust me, guys, there's a lot more security

measures here than meets the eye." _How does he do that?_ Kate wondered, as he answered her unvoiced thoughts. Castle ordered his passengers to prepare their IDs to present to the gate guards, and got his ready as well.

As they waited, he continued fillijng them in. "The Base Commander is an old buddy, and a fan, I've managed to stay in touch with. I called yesterday and said I had some business to conduct on Base with my team. The

Commander likely won't be available today, but should have at least smoothed the way for us to enter without hassle." True to his word, after a brief exchange with the gate guard and confirmation from the Commander's

office the team were given a vehicle pass as well as individual passes to keep on their persons at all times while on the Base.

To Castle's surprised delight, his old buddy Connie was there to greet them when they entered the main building as directed. With short blond hair, she was tall and somewhat lanky. She turned and led them to a large office with little fanfare. The team entered the Base Commander's office, and Castle immediately began introducing everyone.

"Commander Constance Wills, this is my partner, former Green Beret Detective Esposito, and those are Detectives Beckett and Ryan and Dr. Lanie Parrish."

"No." The Commander said.

"No? No what?" Beckett asked incredulously. Castle just smirked and shook his head.

"No, you're not partners," she replied, motioning between Castle and Esposito. "You're close, you're definitely a team, but you're not partners. He's your partner," here she indicated Ryan while looking at Esposito, then looked to Beckett, "so you must be his. You're off your stride for some reason, but you're partners."

Castle's smirk grew to a true grin, and he muttered, "Shoulda known better."

"Hey, I learned from the best, Lieu." the Commander replied.

Dr. Parrish couldn't contain her curiousity. "Wait, how did you know?"

Castle and the Commander answered in unison, "Body language." Castle chuckled and indicated his old friend. "Go ahead Commander, enlighten us."

"'Commander' my ass Rick, you know it's just Connie to you." She then turned to address the others. "Rick here is a master at observing and interpreting body language. Those of us fortunate enough to be in his training classes learned the fine art of reading and understanding others through body language."

"Training classes?" Ryan asked.

Connie turned back to Castle and asked, "Are you sure they know you Rick?"

"That was a long time ago, worlds that were never meant to collide."

"Not so long ago, really. Speaking of worlds colliding, Rayna is doing great."

"I didn't ask."

"And you'll never tell." Connie winked at Rick conspiratorially.

The others watched this exchange between Rick and Connie in quiet confusion.

"Just how close were you two?" Lanie asked.

The Commander answered her. "Not as close as you're thinking. I'm not exactly his type."

"Female?"

"Let's just say," Castle cut in, "that we share an appreciation of the finer things in life, and a general agreement on what exactly constitutes said 'finer things' and leave it at that. So, to business."

"Yes," Commander Wills agreed. "It's a pleasure to see you, always, and to meet your team, but I'm not quite clear on what's brought you here."

Castle became very serious. "These three are homicide detectives, Dr. Parrish is their Medical Examiner. We're here looking for a lead. New York's all dried up and we're hoping to find new information here."

"And what exactly does that have to do with the Navy?" the Commander asked.

"Not the Navy in general, just me." Castle clarified. "We think it's related to an old case of my unit's. Connie, we found Anna's body in a park in New York." 

"Damn, Rick. You sure it's her?"

"I'm sure. I'd like to request the case files from the SFPD raid. The Detectives here think something was off about it, I though maybe if they could go through the files it would help them figure out what. And I want Dr. Parrish to see the forensic notes too, please."

The Commander stared at Castle for a moment, contemplating her options. "Rick, you know I can't hand over government files to civilians. Listen, Rayna's expecting you for dinner," here she turned to her computer, typed a few lines, and began to print something. "Bring your friends, I'm printing directions to the new place now. We'll expect you at 7:00. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to step out. I'm sure you can see yourselves out once the directions are finished printing." With that the Commander exited her office.

Ryan spoke up as Castle approached the printer. "Anyone else notice she looks a lot like Jane Lynch?" at which Esposito gave him a sideways look. "What? Jenny loves Glee!"

Castle picked up the pages and said "Don't ever let her hear you say that. For your sake, I hope she doesn't still have her office bugged."

Connie's disembodied voice floated out of hidden speakers "I do, and I heard that! Rayna's expectin ya Rick, don't break her heart!"

Castle replied "Road trip this afternoon, Connie. Make it tomorrow?"

"All right then. Dismissed!"

"That's our cue guys," Castle stated the obvious. "Let's go grab some lunch before we head out."

The team found a small diner with a large corner booth, and Castle pulled out the 'directions' the Commander had provided. "Ok guys, here's the file. Go ahead and read while you have lunch, make a note of any questions you have for me. I'm gonna check in with Alexis and Mother. Oh, and don't lose the directions once you find 'em in there, Rayna will kill me if we don't make it to dinner tomorrow."

As the team spread out pages from the file so they each had something to look over, Castle stepped up to the front counter and sat on a stool. Ordering himself a coffee and a burger, he pulled out his phone and called home. He assured Alexis and Martha that everything was fine and that everyone had arrived safely, and told them that the team was starting in on the heart of the investigation today and he might not be available for a day or so, depending on if they had to go into the Everglades. It had been a long time since his last trip there, and he had no idea what cell phone service would be like. Martha, being Martha, tried to inquire how things were with Kate Beckett, and Rick sidestepped the issue with his usual sarcasm and perhaps an extra dose of snark. Which, of course, provided all the answer Martha needed. After checking, and then double checking (again) that Alexis wasn't mad at him and they were okay ("Of course Daddy. I'm sorry I never got to meet her, but I know how much you love me. We're good, stop worrying.") Castle returned to the corner booth and rejoined the team. Instead of sliding in with the others, though, he pulled a chair up to the exposed side of the table.

"Ok, any questions, comments, thoughts? Anything at all interesting in there? I know it's not best-seller quality, but I did write most of the file myself."

"So why is it, again, that you never want to help with our paperwork Castle?" Beckett inquired.

"Because I no longer have to. Simple as that."

"I hear ya bro. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't either." Esposito agreed.

"Honestly, it looks good. I don't see anything missing, nothing's jumped out at me yet. What about you guys?" Ryan asked.

"Espo, you not seeing what I'm not seeing?" Beckett addressed Esposito.

"Yep, sure am. Not. Uh...you know what I mean. I still don't see anything that explains how Sheridan's crew knew what was goin down or why they were there that night as opposed to some other night."

Castle addressed the issue. "We never got a clean answer from them about that. After everything blew, SFPD was untouchable and Sheridan never had to account for his information. Of course Uncle Sam was curious, but really our main interest was getting the dangerous civilian activity away from our training area. So, with the lab in ruins and all the identifiable key players in ashes, well, Uncle Sam was content to call it a done deal and leave Sheridan alone, as long as he showed the same courtesy. Which suited him just fine, he wasn't interested in Uncle Sam anymore anyway."

"So you knew about his prior service Castle?" Esposito inquired.

"Of course. This jackass took my daughter from me, you don't think I learned everything I could about him?"

Detective Beckett began questioning the witness. "So, tell us what's not in the file Castle. What do we need to know that you haven't already told us?"

"Not much really. You already know he got in trouble with the DEA and took off. I tried a couple of times to track him but really, Alexis and Mother, and my writing, have been my life these last years. I decided he really wasn't worth taking energy and focus away from them. I already knew I couldn't track Anna, and believe me I tried, since they made sure she didn't officially exist once she'd served his purpose. My sources reported seeing him here and there over the years. Chicago, Philadelphia, New York. But that's been a good five years or more, I haven't heard anything since."

"Well," Ryan said, "seems like maybe it's time to hit the road. Whaddya say guys, ready to visit the Everglades?"


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you all so much! I appreciate all the reviews and alerts. Sorry for the delay. I've been really struggling with introspective!Kate as requested by one reviewer. Which is weird because I'm a naturally introspective person, but I have a hard time getting in Kate's head apparently. Special thanks to my partner for helping me get in Kate's head, get back out, and then translate what I found while there. Not beta'd except by my partner. Hope to have one or two more chapters up some time today, if I can wrestle introspective!Kate into cooperation a little more.

Still don't own anything, not even the cats. They own me, and graciously allow me to pay their bills and feed them.

Chapter 14

Piling once again into the overgrown Power-wheel that was Richard Castle's rented vehicle, the team settled in for a lengthy ride. Dr. Parrish continued to look at the file notes with an eye to possible forensic information that might have been overlooked or deemed less important than it actually was. Next to her, Detective Beckett tried to focus on the portion of the file Dr. Parrish wasn't reading, but her attention kept wandering to the front seat, where Castle and Esposito were once again exchanging stories about their days in the service. In the back seat Detective Ryan was trying to hide his sulking. "Don't worry guys," Dr. Parrish quietly reassured. "You'll get your boyfriends, I mean _partners,_ back soon enough. Once their honeymoon is over they'll be back." Beckett and Ryan both scoffed loudly, each quietly hoping that Lanie was right and their _partners_ would get over their new-found infatuation with each other soon. It just wasn't the order of things!

Kate took the opportunity to consider this new side of Castle and the implications. Seeing him in charge at the base was, quite frankly, really hot. She knew he was a natural charmer, but seeing that air of command that he pulled around him like a cloak as they navigated the base, then seeing him interact with the Base Commander so naturally, the way he slipped right into the role of team leader, even the way he carried himself, as though he had every right to go where ever he wanted to go and there was no one with the authority to stop him...it was definitely different from every day Castle. As she assimilated this new information about her...friend?...partner?... Castle, she unconsciously began comparing him to her exes. Most of them were in LE in some capacity. Will was FBI, Tom another Detective. If she had known about Castle's time as an MP, would she have been more likely to get involved with him? She didn't really know. Part of her attraction to him was that he wasn't like all the other guys she tended to come in contact with, but that also held her back. No matter how much time he spent shadowing her, he wasn't a cop and couldn't understand all of the complications of being one. Except that now, she knew he _was_ and therefore he certainly _did_. Beckett was still trying to sort out her thoughts as she felt the vehicle slow and turn into a parking lot.

The team's first stop was the Collier County Sheriff's Department, both to make formal introductions and to determine where to head next. Thanks to Captain Montgomery's call the day before, the Sheriff was expecting the team and was willing to accommodate their requests, both for what info they had on the botched meth raid and in locating addresses for Rufus Galloway, Tess Galloway Sheridan, and Samson Drake. Unfortunately, the address for Tess was a cemetery – she had died last fall. Still, they had locations for the former DA and the former business partner. It was a start.

The file didn't give them much that they hadn't already learned from Mayor Weldon, Castle, and their online search. They did learn a little more about the downfall and eventual demise of SFPD though, by talking to the Sheriff himself. According to the Sheriff, SFPD began 'requesting' greater returns for its assistance ("In other words, Sheridan tried to extort more money for the same information," one Deputy helpfully translated) about the same time Sheridan's behavior started becoming erratic. Usually dressed with military precision in BDUs and camo, Sheridan began coming in wearing wrinkled clothes and looking like he hadn't shaved or bathed in at least a week ("And smelling," the helpful Deputy added). These were the times when he usually made his 'requests' for additional funding. Sheridan began dropping weight, and there was speculation that he himself had started using meth, right up until the DEA made its' interests in SFPD known. Sheridan packed his bags, took all of his family's liquid assets, and disappeared one night without a trace. Tess and Anna were left to fend for themselves, with the assistance of Uncle Rufus. Who, of course, didn't have a whole lot of assistance to offer anymore as he immediately became _persona non grata_ for his connection to Sheridan. Samson Drake had helped where he could, and from all indications appeared to truly not be connected to Sheridan's questionable activities. More than that, the Sheriff told them, they'd best talk to Drake and Galloway themselves.

The team once again packed themselves into the Hummer, this time with Lanie in the front passenger seat. Ryan once again went to the back, content to exchange the occasional text with Jenny and to read his book. Esposito, Beckett's self-appointed big brother, decided it was time to check in with her and see how she was handling so much new information about her partner and friend Castle.

"How's it goin?" He decided to start simple.

"Okay. How're you?"

"Honestly? I'm a little pissed. I mean, it's nice to be able to talk to Castle about the service now and all, but what the hell? He knew I was in, why didn't he ever mention it? MP or no, he still shoulda told me he was military."

"So you had no idea either?"

"Nope, not a clue. I guess he gets his acting ability from Mrs. R, because he had me fooled."

"Yeah. He had us all fooled. Except the Captain."

"Maybe he had to tell the Captain to convince him to let him shadow you. Montgomery was tellin' the truth, he'd never put us in danger knowingly. Maybe knowing Castle really could take care of himself is what convinced Montgomery to take that chance."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Still, I just...I wish he had trusted us enough to tell us, ya know? I told him about my mom, I stayed with him after Dunn made me homeless. And he never thought to share this? And why didn't he tell us about his connection to the vic? He knows how important it is to have all the information, so why would he withhold it? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you should ask him those questions."

"Sure, if I can get him to acknowledge my presence. I mean, does he blame me for what Tom said? It was awful, I know it was, and then when he told us what that DA said...it was almost the same thing. No wonder he snapped and hit Tom. But I'm not the one that said it. And I told Tom he was wrong. I defended Castle."

"Does _he_ know that?"

"No, I guess he doesn't. I broke it off with Tom, by the way. I know he's an old friend of yours, just figured you should know."

"He _was_ an old friend, until he came in and started messing with my team. Not just Castle, but you too. He was trying so hard to impress you, and using that to try to get himself out of his old unit and into Homicide. Demming kinda had a reputation at the 54th, Kate. He was something of a charmer, never short on dates. Don't get me wrong," he hastened to add as he noticed Beckett looking defensive, "if I doubted for a minute that he really liked you I'd-a been the first to say something. But, you didn't act the same around him. I mean, Kate Beckett, makin' out in the hallway? On her _desk_? That's unheard of. Not that you don't deserve a man that lets you feel like a woman, you do. Everyone does. Woman, that is." Kate smirked as Esposito stumbled to clarify himself. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that you're the most professional woman I know, and seeing you turn into a schoolgirl with a crush, well it was weird."

"I dunno, Javi, I just...it's been a tough year. With Coonan, and my mom's case coming back up, and Dunn,"

"And watching Castle drool all over Jordan Shaw?"

Beckett tried to glare at Esposito, but it came out mostly as a smirk. "I got closer to Castle than I ever expected. Then Elle Monroe happened, so I figured I was imagining things. When Tom showed up, and he took an undisguised interest in me, I thought maybe it was time to distance myself from Castle a little. Get some balance back, spend some time with a man who wasn't afraid of being serious."

"Kate, you know I'll listen any time you wanna talk, but you're telling these things to the wrong man. You and Castle really need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do. I just don't know when."

The team lapsed into a mostly comfortable silence as Castle piloted them towards Samson Drake's address. On arriving, they found an old dilapidated shack, with echoes of a long-lost grandeur. Drake was home, and drunk, but agreed to speak with them. He filled them in a bit more on Tess' death. According to Drake, Tess had been diagnosed with a terminal illness, he couldn't remember the name, a couple years after Sheridan's disappearance. Anna was 15 years old at the time, and had to learn to care for her mother. Despite her best efforts, Tess' illness caught up with her shortly after Anna turned 18. Anna hung around for a while – the Everglades was all she knew after all – but eventually she decided she wanted to see what else was out there. She worked what jobs she could get around Collier County, saving her money for a ticket to New York City. Drake had heard from her a couple of times, post cards and a short letter telling him about her job as a waitress at a burger joint and how different it was in New York. She mentioned her favorite area park where she'd take a walk every day after her shift, and occasionally sit and people-watch or chat with whoever dropped by. As for Sheridan himself, Drake hadn't heard anything from him since he packed up and snuck away. They thanked him for his time and clambered back into the Hummer, taking the same seats they'd had on the way there.

Rufus Galloway looked every bit the broken and battered man their research had indicated. At least, from what Castle could tell as he sat in the Hummer. He didn't trust himself with this man, so he let the detectives handle it on their own. Like Drake, Galloway lived in a once stately house that had seen years of disrepair. His contact with Anna, after Tess' death, was much the same as Drake's – postcards with the NY skyline, the occasional short letter. Galloway mentioned one letter, sent a few weeks ago, where Anna said she saw a man who looked vaguely like Sheridan, and asked if Rufus knew anything about where he was. Rufus denied any contact with Sheridan since his disappearance, but did admit to the Detectives that he had heard some unusual noises a few nights after receiving that letter. He seemed to suddenly remember, as they talked, that when he came home from the store one afternoon it looked like someone had gone through the papers on his kitchen table ("it's the 'glades, we hardly ever lock our doors"), which is where Anna's letter was sitting. If it was Sheridan, he would have had confirmation that Anna was indeed in New York and spent time at the park. Unfortunately, Galloway had no idea where they could look for Sheridan now.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. Castle and Beckett finally speak! To each other! Still not mine.

Chapter 15

As the Detectives returned to the vehicle, Lanie Parrish stepped out of the passenger seat where she had kept Castle company. With a slightly exaggerated stretch and yawn, she said she was tired and volunteered to take the way-back seat so she could stretch out and catch a nap. Ryan and Esposito immediately claimed the front-back seat, leaving Beckett to ride shotgun, with Castle of course still driving.

Eventually Beckett broke the tense silence in the front seat. "Castle, about what happened with Demming," she began, only to be cut off.

"No I get it. Demming's a detective, I'm a writer. You wanted another detective's thoughts on the case."

"Castle, I didn't know about your past, your experience. None of us did."

"No, you didn't. You weren't supposed to. As you probably gathered, not even Alexis fully knew about it before now."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's not something I like to think about, much less talk about. It was an important time in my life, it probably kept me from getting in serious trouble, aside from the occasional equestrian-borrowing, but there's a lot from that time that I'd prefer not to remember. Laughter was what kept me going, even through the things an MP has to deal with. But after...Anna...something changed. I changed. I became Super-Cop. All work and no play, all of that. I stopped laughing. Something inside me broke, and for awhile I forgot how to be anything other than Lieutenant Castle. My friends were worried about me, I know. Connie and Bobby eventually teamed up against me and talked to my commanding officer. They convinced him that I needed to take some time off and visit Mother. So, I was ordered to take leave and I did. That's when I met Meredith, at one of Mother's cast parties. We hit it off, she reminded me of my mother and of my carefree youth, it's all very Freudian. It was never meant to be anything serious, until I learned she was pregnant. I felt like I had another chance at fatherhood, something I had given up on after...well, what that DA said, it hurt. I was just a cop, not a dad. Here was my chance to be a Dad again, and if I could only be one or the other, hell, that was the easiest choice I've ever made. Alexis became my world, and for a time Meredith by extension. When she left, we both knew she was more interested in her career than in motherhood, and that suited me just fine. As long as I got to keep Alexis, to keep being Daddy, well, Meredith could have whatever else she wanted. I put the Navy behind me and sank everything I had into being Daddy. Alexis and Mother were my everything. Still, I've always had another daughter of my heart, even though I could never find her. How do you explain that to a child? 'Well, actually honey you do have a sister but I haven't seen her in years, I don't know where she is, or even if she still has the same name, and the man that stole her from me did it in such a way that it was all perfectly legal.' I always planned to tell her eventually, but again, how do you start that conversation?"

"Why didn't you tell us any of this? You never even hinted that you knew the vi...I mean Anna. And we've been partners for almost two years, you never told any of us about your military service or your Law Enforcement experience. Why?" Kate tried to sound curious, rather than hurt and betrayed. She almost made it.

"Well, for one thing I certainly wasn't considered a partner for all of the last two years."

"Didn't you think maybe letting us know about your experience would help with that?"

"That's not what I was after Detective. I wasn't looking for instant acceptance, and I didn't really want to be wearing a badge again. If I wanted that I could easily have it. After that first case, I knew I wanted to follow you," afraid of giving away his feelings, Castle quickly tried to cover, "all of you. I had been away from the nitty-gritty of day to day law enforcement for so long, I guess I forgot what it felt, feels like to be part of such a close-knit team. And your team was and is the best. Of course you were the inspiration for Nikki Heat, but more than that it was a reminder of what I used to be so dedicated to. Bob was stunned when I called and asked to be allowed to shadow you, he knew I had sworn never to get involved in LE outside of my books again. But seeing the way you got invested in each case, each victim, it reminded my why I loved what I did at one time. So, I pulled my strings with Mr. Mayor and got myself an unofficial assignment that let me balance Alexis, and my own need for some distance, with the chance to get involved in LE again. The more I worked with you, the more I became involved. But by then I was established as the playboy novelist who refused to take anything seriously, and to be honest yeah I did cultivate that image. It gave me a buffer, and I took full advantage of that."

"Castle, why didn't you tell us you knew the vic?"

"I tried!"

"When? I don't ever remember you saying anything that sounded like 'I know her' or 'Hey she looks familiar' so when did you _try_ to tell us anything?" Kate demanded.

"Oh good, a gas station. We're running a little low." Castle wasn't quite ready to answer Kate's question just yet, and they really did need gas.

"Dammit Castle, why won't you talk to me?"

"Now suddenly you want to talk to me. What, is it because Demming's not around to entertain you, might as well see what the writer has to say? This whole damn case, every time I turn around there's Demming. At the crime scene: 'Sorry Castle, mind riding to the Precinct with Ryan and Esposito? I'm with Tom.' Interviewing witnesses: 'Hey Castle, mind if Tom sits in on this one?' At the murder board: Demming's filling in the time line for you while I'm off fetching coffee like some waiter."

"First, Tom and I were dating," Kate began, but Castle interrupted with a muttered _you made that abundantly clear,_ "so yes, I spent time with him and sometimes that overlapped with work. Second, he was just helping out. He didn't have a case at that moment and thought he could help with ours."

"So tell me where, in between all of _Tom's_ helping, was I supposed to tell you my suspicions about the case? I couldn't hardly have a conversation with you without _Tom_ interrupting with some comment or just butting in because he could." Castle pulled into the gas station and slammed open his door and stormed out, desperately needing space away from this conversation.

"Uh, Kate?" Ryan said softly, reminding her suddenly that she and Castle weren't alone in the vehicle. "I don't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but Castle's kinda right, Demming was around a lot. You think he was jealous or threatened or something? 'Cause thinking about what he just said, I can see how it might have been hard for Castle to talk to you about something privately the last couple weeks or so."

_Dammit,_ Kate thought, as she realized Ryan was right. She hadn't really thought about it at the time, but there really hadn't been much of a chance for Castle to tell her anything privately, and she knew that if she were in his spot this is not the kind of thing she'd want to share with anyone who didn't really need to know. "Maybe you're right, Ryan. Demming did try to talk his way onto our team, maybe he really was trying to push Castle out and I just didn't see it in time."

When Castle returned, an awkward silence settled in for a time. Eventually, Beckett broke it again. "Castle, I'm sorry. You're right, there wasn't much of a chance for you to tell me something like this, and I didn't pay attention like I should have to notice the things that were off."

"It's okay." Castle answered stiffly. "I didn't say anything right away because I wasn't sure. I mean, I haven't seen her for 20 years. Last time I saw Anna her height was still measured in inches, not feet. Her age was measured in days and months, not years. She was mostly bald, and not quite fully healed from the burns she received that night. I noticed that mark I explained to Lanie, and I felt a little sick to my stomach. But that was 20 years ago. There was no reason to think I was right, not at first. Just because she had a mark in a similar spot, and some obviously healed burn marks, that wasn't enough for me to really believe it was her. I so much didn't want it to be her. But then there was the witness who saw her sitting every day in the park. The lady who talked to her, and said she had an accent? When she said she sounded like she was a hick from some back-woods nowhere, I couldn't dismiss it anymore. So I started doing some digging on my own. I found an old source who mentioned maybe having noted someone who kinda looked like Sheridan hanging out near that park a few weeks ago."

"What?" Kate interrupted. "If he's been seen there, then what the hell are we doing here? You said you hadn't heard anything new in years!"

"As I said," Rick continued, "That was weeks ago. And iffy. He was spotted near the park at around the time of day when our witnesses said Anna took her daily walks. But then he was gone, and my source found a flight to Florida booked under the name Tess Samson. It set off alarms in my head, but, I mean, Tess? That's a woman's name. Why would he use a woman's name as an alias? I was," Rick faltered. "I was coming to tell you all of this, to get your thoughts on it, when Demming and I exchanged words. I'm sorry for how I stormed out, but I couldn't take anymore right then. I should have at least left you with the information, but it all seemed so far-fetched that I didn't want to waste your time. So, I figured I'd take some time away to regroup, and make my way down to Florida to see what I could find. Honestly, I figured by the time I got down here, and certainly by the time I got back to New York, you would have solved the case and found the real killer, and it would have proven to be another of my flights of fancy. It was Bobby looking at that board, at the mark, and agreeing with me. If he, and Mother, both recognized it, then I figured maybe I really was on to something. Until that point, I was mostly just running away."

"All right. When we get back to the hotel, we'll start running the name Tess Samson, maybe it _is_ an alias like you thought, and we'll be able to track Sheridan." With that, they lapsed again into a slightly less uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the trip.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Ahh, finally, my favorite chapter so far. This chapter has been written for _weeks_, I just had to write the stuff to get us here. Special thanks to my partner for the "word."

Still not mine

Chapter 16

Unfortunately, when heading back into the city they ran into rush hour traffic. By the time they returned to the hotel, it was well past a reasonable dinner time, and more than one set of nerves was beginning to fray. Castle followed the team into their suite to discuss dinner and plans for the following day's investigation. As Castle called for room service – his treat of course – Beckett filled the others in on what Castle had told her on the way back.

"Okay, so both Drake's and Galloway's stories confirm that Anna was a regular at the park, which matches what our witnesses said. And Galloway's info suggests that Sheridan somehow found her. According to a source of Castle's, it seems possible that Sheridan observed Anna more than once, and may have used the alias Tess Samson, presumably with a female disguise. We'll have to run that name tomorrow and hope the trail hasn't gone cold."

"I apologize for not sharing that information earlier." Castle said, having completed the order and feeling like he was being chastised.

Beckett decided enough was enough. She had been having far too much trouble figuring out how to act around Castle, and trying to understand this new reserved behavior from the man. It was time for something to give way. "Castle!"

"Yes Detective?"

"A word, please?"

"Acclimate."

"Huh?"

"Acclimate. It means to-"

"I know what it means Castle. I don't know what relevance it has to anything, but I know what it means."

"You asked for a word Detective. It was the first one that came to mind."

"Cute Castle." Despite her words, Beckett was actually glad to have this bit of banter, however brief. It meant maybe there was still hope for them to be...something. "I'll try again. May I have a few minutes of your time, please?"

"Of course Detective." Castle's heart tripped, that exchange had been so natural, so _them_. It had been days since he had even tried to banter with Beckett, much less succeeded, but that had just slipped out, and her response had been so _her_, narrowed eyes and all. He followed her away from the suite's lounge and the others, not sure whether he was more curious, hopeful, or terrified of what she had to say to him.

"Castle, I get it. I was an ass. Demming was an ass. I was the bigger ass for not stopping him, for not setting things straight. He's gone, by the way, in case you want to know. I did try to tell him how important you are to the team. I should have done it sooner, and I'm sorry for letting it get out of hand like it did."

"All right, well, thanks for that." Castle started to walk away.

"That's it? I'm not done with you yet Castle."

"What? What else is there to say? You and Demming are asses and he's gone. Okay, fine. So what?"

"I'm trying to apologize Castle. I'm sorry. I was wrong and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Understood."

"'Understood?' What the hell kind of an answer is that? What do you mean 'understood?'" Dammit, this man was as impossible as ever.

"It means I understand. You are apologizing because you think that you hurt my feelings when you let Demming," he couldn't say that name without a grimace, "say certain things about my character or my qualifications or my ability to be of assistance."

"Am I wrong?"

"Dammit Kate! My first child, my little girl, was found in a New York park dead after I hadn't seen her for 20 years. No one but my Mother and Bob could have possibly have known who I thought she was, and neither of them were exactly involved in the investigation. But Mother still noticed something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she knew something was off with me. My _partners,_" he spit the word with obvious distaste, "didn't notice anything. And when I tried to tell you what I know, I was dismissed by Captain America like the annoying neighbor boy. You really think his thoughtless comments are the hardest thing for me to deal with here?"

"Rick, I-"

"No, it's fine. You didn't know, any of you. You couldn't have known unless I told you. Let's just-"

"Rick, stop it. You're right. We should have, _I_ should have seen how this case was affecting you. Martha asked us to tell her about the case and any unusual affect it might have had on you. I hadn't even realized it until we were laying it all out for her, but there were plenty of signs that something was different about this one. I'm sorry I didn't pay closer attention."

"It's fine Detective-"

"No, no don't start this 'Detective' shit again. So far in the past few days everyone has laid into me to tell me what a shit I am. Everyone except who counts, you. So don't start this again. We're going to work this out, and I'm not going to lose my partner again."

"Det - Beckett, I'm not your partner. I'm just a writer with an unexpected past. I don't plan to have anything more to do with Law Enforcement. I will live out my days as a writer and a father and be content with that. I was a fool to think I could get back into it in any capacity without it breaking my heart all over again. So that's it, I'm done. I will find out what I can about Anna's killer, I will do what I can to help you guys find her killer, but that's it. My heart can't take anymore." Castle once again turned to walk away, but Beckett was still not done with him. She had one last means of recourse, one final way to try to break through to him. If he was anything like her, and he was, then he hadn't properly grieved Anna's death any better than she had her mother's so many years ago and she had an idea how to break through his infuriating defenses and help him start to mourn.

She punched him in the face.

"What the hell?" Castle stared at her incredulously. Had she really just punched him? "What was that for?" But then he ducked as a well-aimed kick came alarmingly close to his head. Castle deflected it easily and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" His only response was a volley of punches, against which he had no choice but to defend. "Beckett, you don't want to do this."

Across the suite, two Detectives and an ME were trying to decide whether to break up the fight or just pop some popcorn and break out the beer. As is the natural order of things, popcorn and beer won. Their evening's entertainment worked its way across the room, and into and out of several adjoining rooms. Beckett not-so-accidentally steered them towards the as-yet-unoccupied fourth bedroom, hoping she could pull this off. They stumbled only when their furious activity brought them in contact with the edge of a bed, and sparring immediately turned to grappling.

Each pinned the other in turn, until Kate became confident that Rick had worked out enough aggression that he might be ready for the fatal blow. "She's gone Rick. She's gone, and nothing you do or say or write will ever bring her back." Although he had Kate's arms pinned above her head, she couldn't have thrown a more well-aimed punch. He collapsed instantly, and she threw her arms around him, holding him in place. His head rested on her shoulder, his hands on the bed where they landed when she pulled hers out from under.

Initially, Rick lay very, very still. Kate just waited him out, she knew what was coming. Soon enough it did – heart-wrenching, gut-twisting sobs for his Anna. Kate held him in place, occasionally rubbing his back or stroking his head, murmuring "I've got you Rick. I've got you." Kate heard movement near the door and looked up to see Lanie gently closing it. Their eyes met briefly, and Lanie just nodded slightly at Kate, who offered a sad smile in return. Lanie closed the door and returned to Esposito and Ryan, who turned their attentions to new entertainment – whatever was on the local TV stations.

When Rick eventually began to collect himself again, he realized he was laying full-force on top of Kate. While at another time this would be fodder for hours' worth of jokes, at the moment all he could think was that he must surely be squishing the hell out of her. He started to get up, when she spoke. "If you dare to move away from me right now, Richard Castle-"

He let out a huff, somewhere between a sigh of relief and a laugh. "Okay, but let me at least shift so you can breathe. We don't want those amazing brain cells of yours dying off tonight for lack of oxygen, do we?" So saying, he shifted to the side, but was surprised when Kate tightened her arms, keeping most of his weight spread across her.

"I'm stronger than you're giving me credit for."

"Perhaps I just worry that I'm heavier than you realize."

"Stay right there Castle. Please let me help you tonight. Just...let me hold you, okay?" Castle relaxed into her embrace and decided he would let her tell him if he got too heavy. Before long, both had drifted into an easy slumber for the first time in days.


	17. Chapter 17

_ETA_: Sorry, forgot to include disclaimers etc before uploading. Disclaimer - not mine. Don't even own on DVD, although my birthday is soon *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. Sorry it's been so long, the story and I are not wholly in agreement on which direction it's going. I feel like we're close to the end, at least of the case part of it, but so far the end the story keeps presenting for itself feels kinda lame to me. So we're still working on our issues, but we'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time.

Chapter 17

Late into the night, Castle awoke again. Remembering Beckett's semi-playful warning from that evening, he woke her to let her know he was going back to his suite. "That might be a problem, Castle." Kate replied. "I'm pretty sure Ryan already checked you out of your room, and unless I'm mistaken I saw Esposito leaving your bags inside the door to this room just as I was falling asleep." She pointed to the pile of luggage at the entrance to emphasize her point.

Rick chuckled and acknowledged defeat. "All right, looks like I'm staying with you guys for the rest of the trip." His stomach made a loud complaint, reminding the two that they had sparred and slept, but not eaten. "Well, I'm sure the boys let room service in, I'm gonna go see if they left us anything."

Kate rose and joined him in search of sustenance. In the suite's kitchenette, they found a couple of pasta dishes and a large bowl of salad. Taking the dishes with, they went to the couch and settled the salad on the cushion between them, with a fork for each. Although it was largely silent, it was a much more comfortable silence than there had been in several days' time. This time, it was Rick that broke the silence.

"Tom's gone huh? I'm sorry, I know you liked him."

"Don't be. It wasn't what it seemed. To be honest, I think I liked the attention more than I liked him. I...there...it's been a tough year, you know? He was a nice distraction, uncomplicated, safe, attentive. I tried telling him you were more than just a shadow, but he didn't want to hear what I was saying. We had this...this meeting with Captain Montgomery, the morning after you left, and he brought Demming in to ask him what had happened. Demming acted like a total ass. He jumped in when Montgomery said you were g-gone," she stumbled over the thought of not working with Rick anymore, "and tried to give himself your spot on the team. Montgomery really put him in his place, but he just kept pushing it. Montgomery threatened to bust him back down to foot patrols and stick him on night shift, then threw him out of the office." Rick couldn't stop the laugh that came up at imagining the scene Kate was describing. "After we all left your loft, I went to see him and ended it. He tried to talk me out of it, to get me to explain, but after watching him in that meeting I knew it wasn't worth the energy it would take to try to make him understand. So, I just told him it was over and left for the airport."

Rick nodded briefly before speaking. "Look, I'm sorry again about the way I left. I just...it seemed like Demming was taking over my place on the team, and you were letting him. Not just you, all of you. Ryan and Esposito were busy and I know Demming's an old buddy of Esposito's. It just seemed like there wasn't room for me. Maybe I was just being spoiled, and if it had been any other case I might not have taken things so personally. But as it was, I was trying to cope with finding and losing my daughter in the exact same moment, and everything that brought back up. I know it's been 20 years, but she's still my daughter in my heart. I never talked about her, but she was always there. And when I finally had enough information to actually have something to tell you about the case, well you were there. You know what happened. I shouldn't have hit him, but what he said just ripped the last of it open. It was too much."

Kate set down her now empty plate. "For what it's worth, Esposito isn't really all that fond of Demming either. Especially after what happened the other day. We really do all consider you part of our team Rick. I was too busy letting myself be flattered by the attention to see what Demming was trying to do to you, but Ryan and Esposito called me on it and filled me in on some things I missed. Demming may be a detective, but he's not my partner. You are."

"Okay." Richard Castle couldn't find it in himself to argue any longer with Kate Beckett. If she was willing to claim him as her partner, he was willing to once again fill that spot.

* * *

><p>Lanie was surprised to find Kate in their shared room when she woke the next morning. Still, it provided time for a chat between best friends, and Lanie wasn't about to lose the chance for some girl-talk. "So?" she began.<p>

"So what?" Kate evaded.

"Girl, don't even." You know you're gonna tell me anyway, so you might as well just spill it now."

Kate was 't one to give in that easily, even if she knew Lanie was right. "We woke up, had dinner, talked, went to bed,"

"But not together." Lanie's disapproval was obvious in her tone.

"Obviously."

"Last I saw, you two were lookin' pretty cozy. I thought you'd stay with Writer-boy all night."

"Lanie," Kate defended, "I can't tell you evrything 'cause it's not really my place. But...he's just now really starting to let himself grieve, not only her death but what happened all those years ago. Yes, we talked. A lot. We talked about Demming, we talked about Ellie Monroe, even Agent Shaw a little."

"And..." Lanie prompted.

"And yes," Kate confirmed the implied question. "We talked about the possibility of 'us'".

"The 'possibility'?" Obviously Lanie didn't think that was the right term.

Kate continued to explain to her best friend. "Like I said, he's just now dealing with this. He hasn't even had a chance to talk to Alexis about it in person yet. We still have to finish this case-"

Lanie cut in "You just broke up with Demming."

"It's...possible," Kate confessed, "that Demming was more for show than for real. I may have wanted to make Rick jealous. And yes, I told him as much."

"Uh-huh. So you're dating now," Lanie concluded.

"...No, we're talking about it." Kate was hesitant.

"You're talking about dating. So you can still see other people." Lanie was trying to understand, really she was.

"Ah...no, we agreed not to see anyone else."

"Uh huh. So, you're exclusively _not_ dating, then?" Lanie clarified.

"Um, yeah. Something like that." Kate knew how it sounded, but really when had she and Castle ever done things normally?

"I knew I shoulda locked that bedroom door last night and not let oyu two out until you jumped him."

"Lanie-"

"Don't 'Lanie' me, I get it. He needs to grieve, you wanna take it slow, and you're not together yet but you won't see anyone else. That about cover it?"

"Yes," Kate affirmed.

"Well," the ME finished, "at least your talking again, and _finally_ talking about this."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at breakfast was more relaxed than it had been in a long time. The team decided to take advantage of the buffet again – this was not your average Motel 6 dried-out donuts and stale coffee. The banter was back, not quite effortless but not nearly so strained. Soon, though, the conversation turned back to the case. Given what Drake and Galloway had said, it seemed increasingly likely that Sheridan was their man. How to find him was the trick. Having had their fill of the delicious breakfast meats, breads, potatoes, fruits and so on, the team returned to their suite and their temporary bullpen. Castle had the concierge bring up another white board so they could set up files from the meth raid years ago, and look for any links or new leads that might help them.<p>

Although her title was Medical Examiner, Lanie Parrish was well versed in all things forensic from years of experience.

As the each looked over the boards, something caught the good doctor's eye. She examined first the photos of the area surrounding the defunct meth lab, then the photos taken at Anna's crime scene intently, and the ever-observant Detective Beckett picked up on it.

"What is it Lanie?" Beckett prompted.

"You remember that plant we couldn't identify? The weird lookin' leaves that didn't match anything from the park? Look here, at the trees in these photos. Look familiar?" Dr. Parrish explained.

Beckett addressed her newly re-cemented partner. "Castle, you think you could find this place again? I know it's been a long time but-"

Castle jumped in. "The coordinates should be in the original file. As long as we have GPS, which we do, shouldn't be a problem."

Ryan interjected "Not that the Hummer's not fun and all, but do we really need to go back out there? Now that we know what to search for, can't we look it up online?"

"Go ahead and search it," Beckett encouraged, "but I still think we need to go out there."

Esposito asked, "What do you think we're gonna find?"

"With any luck, Sheridan. Think about it. Castle, you said you were never able to find out how Sheridan's group learned about the lab. Something has felt off about this from the very beginning, when Castle and the Mayour first filled us in," Beckett explained.

Castle, having had his own questions and doubts long ago, stated the implied question. "How did Sheridan know about the lab?"

"Exactly. From what you and the Mayor said, it came to the Navy's attention due to proximity to a training ground. What was SFPD doing there?" Beckett continued.

Castle agreed. "I always wondered that myself, but like I said we couldn't touch them after that."

"But now," Beckett resumed, "we know that not only did they somehow know a out the lab, but years later Sheridan himself showed signs of meth use."

Picking up the thread, Castle continued the thought. "Then he disappears, to be spotted years later in NY."

"And we have a link now from the Everglades to our crime scene." Beckett couldn't help but think how good it felt to be back in sync with Castle.

Esposito saw where they were headed with this. "So you're thinking he took off into the 'Glades, maybe this same site."

"And maybe he was involved in the meth lab to begin with. Instead of knowing about the Navy's raid and botching it-"

Beckett finished Castle's sentence "-the timing really was a fluke. His little outfit was there because-"

"-Sheridan sold out his partner or partners in the meth business. If he could get one big, news-making raid, he could make a name for his company."

Detective Ryan had a question. "Why'd it blow up? Timing again?"

Dr. Parrish had an answer for that one: "To destroy any evidence linking Sheridan to the lab. You're right Beckett, we need to get back out there. Whether he's there or not, maybe he's left something behind I can use to to establish a concrete link for you guys. He doesn't think anyone's on to him, so maybe he's been less careful."

Once again, the team prepared for a road trip.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Apologies for the ridiculous delay in updating. The story and I still aren't in complete agreement on the direction to go, so it's been rather difficult to motivate myself to finish writing it. But, I think I've decided to give in and let the story have it's way. Also, I now have internet at home - YAY! - so hopefully it will be easier for me to sit down and finish the piece. I have a few others vying for space in my head but I refuse to start anything else until I've seen this one through. Hopefully, trusting the story to finish itself won't result in the ending being as lame as I fear. So without further ado, here is..._

Chapter 18

"Castle."

"Hey Sweetie! How are you?"

Overhearing just his side of Castle's phone call, Beckett tried not to feel jealous. It was probably just Alexis, who else would he call "sweetie"?

"Well," Castle said to the mystery caller – er, Alexis, surely it was Alexis. "If you want to see us tonight, maybe you should do that voodoo that you do so well." Huh. Not Alexis then. Who else would he call sweetie? Hadn't they just talked, didn't it mean anything...

"Rayna, I know it's not really voodoo. Besides, I know you could probably turn me into a toad or something if I pissed you off. Seriously, though, we have a couple-hour long drive for our investigation. I hope to be back in time, you know I'd love to see you, but we have to follow this lead first."

Rayna? Rayna...hadn't Commander Connie said something about...that's right, they were supposed to have dinner with Rayna and Connie that night. Maybe Rayna was Connie's daughter then. Castle obviously had a soft spot for kids, so him calling a friend's daughter "sweetie" would make sense. Lost in her own musings, Beckett almost missed the end of the conversation.

"Okay, you send out your vibes or whatever it is you do, the detectives here will investigate, and I'll be the awesome story-teller I am. Between us, I'm sure we'll have this in the bag in plenty of time for dinner. Talk to you then."

Beckett decided to just ask outright. "Rayna? Is that Comman – ah, Connie's daughter?"

"Yeah," Ryan jumped in teasingly. "What is she, your secret love-child?"

Castle burst into laughter. "No, no. Rayna may be someone's love-child but she's definitely not mine. Not by a long shot. Rayna and Connie have been...close for many, many years. Connie lives as far from Base as she can so their _friendship_ doesn't interfere with her involvement in the military."

Beckett remembered their exchange from the day before, and repeated it aloud: "'I didn't ask.' 'And you'll never tell.' Don't Ask, Don't Tell, got it. So what was that about voodoo and sending out vibes?"

"Do you remember Connie's comment about worlds colliding?" Beckett nodded, and the guys and Lanie gave noises of affirmation. Castle went on, "Connie, as you can tell, is career military. As by-the-book, down to earth, fact-oriented as they come. Like you in some ways, Beckett. Rayna, on the other hand, is a hippie born out of her time. She is a firm believer in and user of magic – perhaps you've heard of Wicca? - avidly against war and violence, an activist for peace and all sorts of environmental and social issues. In fact, that's how they met – at a demonstration. On opposite sides of the picket line. Rayna was part of an anti-war protest near the Base and Connie was with the unit assigned to maintain order during the demonstration, just in case. Connie says Rayna caught her attention because, while she was just as passionate about her cause as everyone else, she was also the most level-headed person on that side of the line. For her part, Rayna noticed that Connie, while she did her job admirably and maintained a professional demeanor, also didn't look at the protesters with the same derision and disgust that many of the troops did. After the demonstration ended, peaceably and according to schedule, both Rayna and Connie hung around hoping to get a chance to talk. They went to coffee, talked for hours, and discovered that they had more in common than it seemed. Connie's devotion to the military doesn't stop her from caring about social issues, and her purpose in serving is mainly to help work for a peaceful world. Rayna's distaste for violence still allows her to recognize the importance of having people willing to defend others, and the need for force at times. In their vows, they both talked about being two sides of the same coin, two ways of approaching the same destinations."

"Wow, so they're...what, married?" Lanie asked from the back seat.

"Committed. Connie grew up in a pretty liberal branch of the Church, and like I said Rayna's Wiccan. They took elements of different ceremonies and created their own, and had a friend of Rayna's from a nearby Unitarian church do the service."

"So what was that about the vibes?" Ryan inquired.

"Oh, Rayna said she'd do what she could to help us solve this case quickly, especially because she knows the personal connection to me. Years of experience tells me that translates to she'll do...basically prayers to help this along. It may sound unbelievable, and I always tease her about it, but I've seen her accomplish some pretty unbelievable things over the years. So while I tease her, I also don't dismiss it. And we all know I believe in the magic of a good story anyway, so..."

"So," Beckett interjected, "you're hoping that with Connie's files, Rayna's prayers, your storytelling, and our detecting we can close this case in time for a home-cooked meal."

"Yep. Trust me, Beckett, you do *not* want to miss Rayna's cooking. Vegetarian or not, she makes the best-"

"Okay, I get it. Case, Castle. Focus. Although, _Lieutenant_, it's good to see that our Castle is still around. You had us all worried, I think." Again, affirming noises from the back.

"I'm sorry about that. Like I said, I had a lot on my mind and no idea how to start processing it."

"It's okay, Castle. Let's just get Anna justice. I think that will help you more than anything else." Castle just nodded.

The team were silent, except for the occasional slight noises of Ryan and Esposito scuffling meaningfully at each other. Lanie, having had enough of their rather unsubtle antics, asked "Boys, something you wanna share?"

"Uh-" Esposito articulated.

"Espo, I mean _we_, were just a little confused about something."

"No, bro, you're confused. I told you, but you aren't sure."

"Boys." Beckett prompted.

"Well, _I_ am a little confused about...Anna. I've heard you call her your daughter, but when we were at your loft I thought you said you only had her for two weeks and found her at this meth lab. So...was she your daughter, or a foster kid, or what?"

"Ryan!" Lanie was indignant on Castle's behalf. This was hard enough on the man, he didn't need them digging around in the emotional toll he had to deal with.

"No, Lanie, it's okay. I haven't talked about it in years, but like I told Beckett it doesn't mean I ever stopped thinking about it. Now that it's come back up, I don't mind talking about it. Ryan, she is, was, and always will be my daughter. But no, we weren't actually related in any flesh-and-blood way. It's hard to describe if you haven't felt it yourself, that instant love. I was there on a drug raid gone wrong, and here is this tiny baby, completely alone. Hurt, burned badly, and only alive because her parents didn't care enough about her to supervise her while they cooked an extremely dangerous narcotic. One look at her, and my heart wasn't mine anymore. I once heard the term "child of my heart" from a wonderful woman who had no biological children, but had many kids she loved as though they were her own. That's what she was and is – the daughter of my heart. Things worked differently back then, especially in back-woods places like the Everglades. Mother had met with a fair degree of success by then and had some connections from some traveling shows she had done. She found and hired a good lawyer for me. He thought it would be no problem for me to get custody, given the circumstances and the near certainty that she had no identifiable family left. What none of us counted on was the damn DA's connections and determination to give Sheridan what he wanted. I followed her as best I could, until they managed to cover up her existence. Like I told Beckett, once Sheridan disappeared I had a few sources keep track of him from time to time. But there was no way to track Anna, until she turned up in that park."

"Wow, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Ryan, really, it's okay. We're good." Keeping his eyes on the road, Castle reached back with his right hand for a "feed the birds" to reassure the young detective, and Ryan, after completing the gesture, settled back and relaxed.

"Hey, Ryan" Detective Beckett began, "what did you find out about that plant Lanie mentioned?"

Ryan pulled out his handy-dandy notebook and began to recite the details. "It appears to be from a tree called the 'Gumbo Limbo.' According to the website for the University of Florida Institute of Food Agriculture and Sciences, and I quote _'__Gumbo-limbo is a large, tardily deciduous tree that grows from 50' to 60' tall with stout, massive branches and a spreading, rounded crown. The leaves are alternately arranged, odd pinnately compound with 3 to 9 (mostly 5 to 7) leaflets that are 2" to 3" long by 1" to 2" wide. The oblong to ovate leaves have leathery, bright green upper surfaces and are paler underneath. Leaflets have unequal bases and long, tapering leaf tips. The leaf margins are entire or slightly wavy. The fruit is a dark red, football-shaped drupe, about 1/3" long. It is leathery with 3 angled sides that split along the suture lines at maturity to release a triangular seed. The bark is light reddish-brown, thin, papery, and scaly like yellow birch. It has a smooth, oily look and peels off in sheets to reveal a greenish-brown layer beneath. Gumbo-limbo grows best in sandy, well-drained soils. It is found in tidewater areas, coastal hammocks, and mixed forests.'_

Castle interjected, "That's right, it's sometimes called the tourist tree because they say the red peeling bark looks like the skin of tourists when they aren't prepared for the sun in Florida."

"What about the location, Castle?" Dr. Parrish asked. "Ryan said sandy, tidewater hammocks and mixed forests. Does any of that sound right?"

"Actually" Ryan corrected, "that's tidewater areas, coastal hammocks, and mixed forests. What is a coastal hammock, anyway?"

Again, Castle spoke up. "It's a term for a group of trees that grow on a slight elevation, basically. But more importantly, the mixed forests. The area around the lab was a mixed forest that had been somewhat cleared out to make room for the meth compound. It's certainly possible that a few gumbo-limbo grow there. I should have recognized the leaves at the crime scene."

Deciding it was his turn to join in the discussion, and wanting to reassure his friend, Esposito spoke up. "Castle, you were busy with the raid then, and that was what, two decades ago? You had other things on your mind, both times."

"You're right Espo. I just wish I could have done more."

"Well, that's what we're here to do now Castle," Beckett affirmed, and Castle gave her a small grateful smile.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I am so terribly sorry for the gap in posting. I have not been able to figure out how to end this story in a way that wasn't completely lame, until very recently. Immense thanks to contriteshadow, who graciously agreed to look over this for me as we slogged our way through another fic that is completely unrelated. Without her input, this would literally not exist for the foreseeable future. This is it, the case is wrapped up and done. I may add an epilogue to tie up relational stuff with the team, but I make no promises. Too much other "stuff" is competing for attention in my little mind.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 19

As he was navigating a particularly narrow and tricky forest road, Castle's phone rang. Somewhat surprised to get reception this far out, he asked Beckett to take the call for him.

"Castle's phone...this is his partner Detective Kate Beckett, Castle is busy at the moment...Oh, hi Rayna, he's told us about you...okay, thanks. I'll pass it on." Turning to Castle, she explained "Rayna says to hurry. She said she thinks we 'have a chance to accomplish our goal, but if we're too slow it may be over before we get there.' She thought you might be able to figure out what that meant..." Beckett trailed off uncertainly.

"Hmm, accomplish our goal but it might be over? Well, as I said Rayna most likely performed some sort of prayer or meditation ceremony. I've seen her get remarkably accurate information at times, but it's not always literal. So...what is our goal? We want to find out if there is anything linking this guy to the New York crime scene, or if maybe he's even returned there. So what would be...shit, Beckett, I think I know what she means. Sheridan's there, and he's either about to kill himself or destroy whatever is left of the compound."

"I know she's your friend, Castle, and you say you've witnessed some strange things with her. But do you trust her?"

Without hesitation, he responded, "I trust her with Alexis' life, although that's a story for another time. Yes, Beckett, I trust her on this."

"And I trust you. Hold on." With that Beckett checked that she still had reception on her cell phone – just barely. She quickly dialed the Sheriff's office that the team had so recently visited. "Hi, yes, this is Detective Kate Beckett with NYPD. My team and I...yes, good I'm glad you remember us. We are en route to investigate the old crime scene, and we have reason to believe there may be an injured or ill man there. Can you have an ambulance meet us on scene?" Beckett passed on the coordinates from the file and was assured that the Sheriff himself and the nearest team of paramedics and emergency personnel would leave immediately. As she spoke, Castle edged up his speed as much as he safely could, and then some. If Sheridan was there, no way was he going to get to take the easy way out.

"How much further, bro?" Esposito wanted to know.

"We're close, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes now judging from the map," navigator-Detective Beckett responded. The rest of the drive was completed in relative silence, all parties preparing for what might await them. In short order, Castle began to recognize their surroundings from so many years earlier. There were major differences, naturally. For one, they were approaching openly and in the middle of the day, rather than with military stealth at night. More significantly, there was an increase in the foliage. There were still signs of activity from years ago, but it was evident that the area had remained largely abandoned in the years since the botched raid.

Soon, they arrived at the once-thriving compound. The ruins were barely visible, buried as they were under the overgrowth. To one side sat a beat up old pickup truck that had clearly seen many long days on the road; the fresh tire ruts through the vegetation indicated that it had not been there very long. Each member of the team was on high alert – granted they didn't usually work with the input of a psychic, but if Rick Castle believed there was cause for concern then that was good enough for them. It was Espo who first noticed a shape that didn't belong among the vegetation to the side of the pickup. Castle turned off the ignition and the team exited carefully, weapons drawn. For once, Castle was able to openly carry his own weapon without concern of censure or repercussions.

Quietly, they spread out so that they were approaching the truck and unidentified shape from several different sides. Lanie, being an unarmed ME and not a cop, remained safely in the Hummer and watched the action closely. From her vantage point, she could see as the team of four closed ranks around a central point. Suddenly, Castle lowered his weapon and rushed forward. Beckett also holstered her weapon, while looking towards Lanie and gesturing frantically. Ryan and Espo kept their weapons trained near where Castle had dropped to his knees, as Beckett approached and appeared to help him move something heavy. Lanie took her cue immediately, knowing there weren't many reasons her friends and colleagues would request her presence so urgently. If they were looking at a dead body, seconds didn't mean nearly so much; their urgency could only mean someone in dire need of medical attention. Lanie grabbed her forensics kit, which she also kept stocked with basic first-aid supplies, and rushed to join the team.

Lying on the ground at Castle's knees was a man who looked as beat up as the truck that presumably belonged to him. His beard and hair were scraggly, clothes looked as though they wouldn't recognize a washing machine, and based on the smell he'd had more than his share of alcoholic beverages recently. The mostly empty bottle of Jack lying nearby supported that conclusion. As Lanie arrived and dropped to her own knees on the man's other side, Castle continued trying frantically to give CPR, muttering in between breaths, "No way you get out this easily, asshole. You will not die before you tell us what happened to my daughter and why." Beckett eased Castle away so Dr. Parish could take over, and as she conducted her examination the team could hear sirens screeching nearby.

Confident that this man was in no position to be a threat to their partners, Esposito and Ryan moved towards the road leading into the compound and prepared to give instructions to the paramedics and a report to the Sheriff. As a medical doctor, Lanie was given the option to ride in the ambulance and work with the paramedics to keep this man alive. Once the ambulance had loaded up and pulled away, Castle confirmed what they all knew but had not yet had a chance to discuss. The man currently being sped to the nearest medical facility was indeed Joseph Sheridan, co-founder of South Florida Patrol Division and primary murder suspect. Knowing that it would be some time before Sheridan was in a position to answer any questions, the team took the time to look around the compound. With the help of the Sheriff's department, they examined the pickup closely. In addition to the bottle of Jack Daniels that had apparently fallen out of Sheridan's hand, there were a number of cheap beer cans scattered around the floor boards and in the bed of the truck. On the center console was a used needle and an old belt. Beckett and Castle made sure the Sheriff's department bagged the evidence of drug use carefully; given Sheridan's history, the team agreed that it seemed likely he had overdosed on meth. Whether it was an intentional suicide attempt, or the result of years of a drug- and booze-addled mind, remained to be seen. The Sheriff's department agreed to have a deputy stationed at Sheridan's room until he awoke, and to contact their team immediately. They also made arrangements to have the truck towed to the Sheriff's station for further forensic investigation.

Once Beckett and crew were confident that they had done a thorough examination of the scene and collected all the relevant evidence, they piled into the Hummer once more. Castle followed the Sheriff himself as they drove to the nearest medical facility. There they hoped to find Sheridan still alive and returning to consciousness, and to collect their medical examiner.

At the Collier County Hospital, Lanie Parish turned over the care of Joseph Sheridan to the hospital staff. Thanks to the good timing of the team's arrival, coupled with the expert care from the paramedics, all indications were that Sheridan would survive. Of course, Lanie well knew that drug OD's are dangerous things and that the possibility of cognitive impairment was a very real possibility. They would just have to hope that care was administered in time, and that no lasting damage was sustained. Lanie went to the lobby to await the arrival of her colleagues. As soon as she saw Castle's rental monstrosity pull in, she met them in the parking lot and began giving them an update on Sheridan's condition and prognosis.

Although what he wanted to do was to barge into the man's room, shake him conscious, and beat answers out of him, Castle was practical enough to realize this was not the best plan. Instead, since there would be a Sheriff's Deputy stationed there and contacting them in the event of any change, he agreed that perhaps they should head back to the hotel. It was now mid-afternoon, and they still planned to meet with Castle's friends later that evening. As they hadn't eaten since before leaving the hotel, they eagerly accepted the Sheriff's offer to take them to lunch.

While enjoying some popular fare at a local mom-and-pop shop, owned incidentally by the Sheriff's mom and pop, they received a call that their suspect was starting to regain consciousness. The Deputy that called said that Sheridan was starting to mutter and babble as he came to. Checking the time once more, the team agreed that they could always go straight to Connie and Rayna's if needed. There was no reason to delay this if their suspect was starting to stir. They quickly finished lunch, giving lavish praise to the proprietor/cook, and returned to the hospital.

Sheridan was just starting to make some degree of sense when they all arrived to try to take his statement. It would still be some time until he was ready for an interrogation room, but no way were they going to wait longer than necessary to get some answers. As with their visit to Rufus Galloway, Castle didn't quite trust himself talking to this man. He stepped aside and let the New York detectives do their thing, and he observed as quietly as he could. His military training served to help him keep an unusual degree of control over his emotions, which is the only reason he didn't rush in and tear into the man in the hospital bed. Instead, he relied both on his training as an MP and his trust in the detectives handling the case.

Through skilled interrogation, the detectives were able to pull out a reasonably coherent story from Sheridan. He told them that he had been in New York on "business," which the detectives interpreted to mean drug trafficking, when he spotted a ghost in the park. As he completed a "business transaction," Sheridan noticed a young woman sitting on a bench on the other side of the park. When Esposito told him that they had found his used needle and paraphernalia, he confessed to being under the influence of methamphetamines at the time. Sheridan told them that, over the course of several days and numerous "transactions" he continued to see this ghost sitting in the same bench each day. He became frightened that she was haunting him to take some sort of revenge. When asked why he would think that, he revealed that she looked like a woman that had worked for him in a factory once, and had died in a fire. Beckett informed him that they knew all about SFPD and the explosion at the meth lab that resulted in his brief period of success. Sheridan confirmed that he believed her to be the ghost of a woman who died in the explosion, and that she was the mother of the child he later adopted. He confessed that there was, in fact, a good chance that the child was his biologically as he had been involved with the woman in question. Sheridan acknowledged that he had adopted the child as a means to an end, and effectively abandoned her and his wife when his world began collapsing.

After seeing this apparition several times, Sheridan returned to his old stomping grounds in the Everglades to find out what had become of his family. He quickly realized that, while he had spent the last years running drugs all across the country and trying not to be noticed, his family had shattered. He confirmed that he had snuck into Galloway's house one night and found the postcard sent from Anna. Sheridan became irrationally and irrevocably jealous. His daughter had left for New York and was apparently living a content and secure life while he languished in a drug-induced haze and was now little more than an errand boy for men and women who were as wealthy and successful as he had once hoped to be. He returned to New York hoping to reconcile with Anna, intending to get whatever he could out of her. He was not above emotional blackmail, to hear him tell the story.

The meeting did not go as he planned. Like the rest of his life since the meth took over his life, he quickly realized he could not control Anna nor manipulate her into providing for him in any way. He had approached her in the park at her usual bench, hoping to make it seem like a random meeting. She was not impressed. Anna refused to hear him out, blaming him for her mother's early death. Without his presence, there was not enough money for proper treatment that could have saved her life. She was not willing to forgive and forget, and told him that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Sheridan became enraged – not helped by the meth that coursed through his veins, as usual. With his military training and drug-enhanced strength, Sheridan had grabbed Anna and snapped her neck before he realized what he was doing. He promptly fled the scene and made arrangements with his employers to make a delivery to contacts in the Carolinas, and from there he bought an old pickup truck and drove back to the Everglades. Sheridan was so drunk and stoned by the time he arrived at the old compound, he couldn't clearly remember why exactly he had decided to return to begin with. But, as he looked at the ruins of his greatest success, he came to the conclusion that there was simply nothing left for him to care about. Shooting up the last of his supply, he grabbed the bottle of Jack and sat down to remember the days when he was a force to be reckoned with.

With the story finally told, Castle and the team once again left the suspect in the care of the Collier County Sheriff's Department. Castle, in a show not only of trust but of just how emotionally taxing listening to the interrogation had been, handed Beckett the keys to the Hummer. She was absolutely not, in the least little bit, excited at the prospect of driving the thing. Of course, apparently no one informed the grin on her face of that fact. As they pulled away, Castle called Rayna to finalize their plans. When he told her that they had caught the suspect and effectively closed the case, minus the paperwork and other formalities, she insisted they come over immediately for a little down time. Castle quickly agreed and gave Beckett directions, then settled in to let the events of the day sink in. Quietly, Beckett reached her right hand over and set it, palm up, on the center console. Castle grabbed her hand and held on, reveling in the comfort she offered.


End file.
